Oh My
by WritingtoPasstheTime
Summary: Kendall Knight breaks up with his girlfriend to go to college. When he returns 4 years later, he's in for a huge shock.
1. The Contract

**So hello! I think updates will be weekly now unless I've done a lot of writing. I've done none in the past week. School is a bit overwhelming with college essays and applications. I hope you guys stick around because I won't stop writing until each of my stories are done. This story is actually halfway written now so that's good. I hope you guys like this and review! It would mean a lot. It's the first chapter so give it a chance. **

The limo came to a stop and I quickly grabbed my luggage. The rest was going to be shipped to my new home in Minnesota. I was traded from my team in New York to join the Minnesota Wild. The only upside was that my mom and baby sister lived in Minnesota. I had to drop everything I had in New York, forget my friends and move away from my now ex-girlfriend. The limo pulled away from my huge fully furnished house and I slowly trudged in. I threw my bags into a random room and plopped down into my bed.

The sheets were too rough and the new bed was too hard for my liking. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping that I could catch a quick nap before I had to go out.

**XxXxXxXxX**

My rental car was driven over about an hour ago and I was quickly taking a shower. I had to stock my pantry with microwavable mac and cheese and soups. I drove through the familiar streets. I grew up here but I couldn't wait to leave after high school ended. My girlfriend was supposed to move out to New York with me but at graduation she told me that she couldn't. She had a scholarship to NYU but gave it up to stay in this shit town. I pulled up to the market that I used to work in and quickly grabbed a cart. I was walking up and down the aisle, grabbing easy to make meals. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into a woman.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. The woman turned and my stomach sunk.

Isabella Parker. My ex-girlfriend from high school.

"Kendall?"

"Izzy?"

"I haven't heard that nickname in forever."

"Yeah…how are you?"

"I'm…okay. You?"

"I'm great. Just got transferred to the Minnesota Wild and had to relocate my life but I'm great."

"Good…how was college?" she asked awkwardly.

"It was a breeze. I mostly played hockey."

"That's nice." She murmured as she put some bread in her cart.

"What about you? You were a genius in high school."

"I dropped out after my first year. I'm taking night classes right now."

"Why'd you drop out?"

"Personal stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Mommy! Can I get this?" a little voice asked.

"Shhh, mommy is talking to a friend. Can you be mommy's big boy and grab me some bagels?" Isabella asked. The little toddler nodded and then ran off.

"Is he yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was…unexpected."

"Where is his father?"

"He's out of the picture at the moment." She said as she turned to take a quick peek at the toddler.

"What's his name?"

"Cameron."

"That was always your favorite name. Remember when we planned our lives out together in my tree house?"

"We wrote it all down and had rules that dictated what we would do when we were married."

"Rule 1; on game days, Isabella is to cook Kendall a big plate of pasta." I recited from memory.

"On Wednesday, Kendall is to rub Isabella's feet after working for her law firm." She giggled.

"Your son is pulling all the bread off the shelves." I pointed to the little boy wreaking havoc.

"Cam! Don't do that you crazy animal." She scolded him and went to pick up the loaves that fell on the floor.

"Sorry mommy." The boy murmured.

"Don't pout. I'm not mad."

"Who's that?" he pointed towards me.

"That's Kendall. He used to be a good friend of mine."

"Hi." I gave him a wave and he hid his face in Isabella's legs.

"He's little shy." She said as she picked him up. He laid his head on her shoulder and started tugging on some of her loose strands of hairs.

"That's okay. I'm not that scary. Nice beanie kid." I complimented and he nodded.

"Mommy bought it for me for Christmas."

"Your mom has good taste."

"I should get going. I still have a lot of groceries to get and he needs to go down for a nap before he gets all cranky."

"It was nice seeing you." I told her.

"You too. I'll see you around." She gave a small smile and headed down the aisle. Cameron was staring at me and waving goodbye.

There was one thing that haunted me when they were no longer insight.

The familiar shade of green eyes.

**XxXxXxxxXx**

"Kendall! I'm so glad that you're home!" my mom yelled when I walked into my old house.

"I missed you mom."

"Come sit down, I made your favorite; Lasagna."

"Where's Katie?"

"Katie is out with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Where is the date? I need to go supervise."

"Calm down. She's been dating the boy for a year now."

"She's too young."

"She's 16."

"Too young."

"You were dating Isabella when you were 14."

"Look how that ended." I mumbled.

"She probably had good intentions." My mom reminded me.

"I was crushed. I loved her."

"She loved you too. Anybody could see that when they looked at the two of you."

"We dated for 4 years. All through high school. We were supposed to be high school sweethearts."

"Your father and I were high school sweethearts."

"But you and him got divorced when Katie was 4."

"Exactly. High school love never works out."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as I started eating my food. I couldn't stop thinking about Cameron. He looked so familiar.

"Do you still have my high school box?" the box was filled with memorabilia from high school.

"On the floor in your closet."

"I'm gonna' go check it out. I'll be right back."

"Take your time. I'll be here."

"Can you make coffee?"

"It'll be ready when you come down." My mom said as I headed into my old bedroom. I grabbed my box and started to sift through the contents. There were pictures of Izzy and me at the beach and Izzy and I kissing. I missed her a lot more than I wanted to admit. I found the contract that we had made and started reading through what we thought would give us the perfect life. What color we would paint our house, the name of our dog, what we would do when we retired; all the little random details made me chuckle. I was flipping through when something caught my eye.

"I, Isabella, swear to name our first born child Cameron and make sure a Beanie sits atop its head at all times."

"shit." I mumbled to myself.

**So yeah… I think everyone knows where this story is going. I hope you review and follow the story. See you next week!**


	2. Is He Mine?

**So hello again! I haven't updated and I'm sorry. I want to thank all of you guys for sticking around. I've written 2 chapters today so that's great! I'm almost done with college apps which means more time for me to write! I probably won't get a chance to write much this week because it's homecoming week and I'm going to comiccon. Anyway...sorry for this long authors note. Please review and let me know what you think!**

"I don't know what to do guys." I sighed as I sipped my beer.

"How old did you say the kid was again?" James asked. I had gotten together with a few of my buddies so we could get caught up.

"He was 4."

"You guys broke up 5 years ago." Logan said.

"I know but she was pregnant for 9 months and we broke up in June after graduation."

"Why? I thought you loved each other." Carlos asked.

"We did but she didn't want to follow me to college. Apparently something came up."

"And you think that was Cameron?"

"He looks kind of like me."

"Are you going to ask her? You have a right to know." Logan said.

"I know but do I really want a kid? Maybe he's better off without me."

"Your father wasn't there for you, how did you feel when you were a young boy not knowing who his father was? Do you want Cameron going through that?" James asked.

"No." I sighed as I opened another bottle of beer for myself.

"Go look her up in the phonebook and give her a call." Carlos encouraged and I nodded. I went and found her number and address. I called but I just got her answering machine.

"Hi, mommy and me aren't home right now. Leave a message and mommy will call you back." Cameron's voice said and I could hear Izzy giggling in the background. I was too cowardly to leave a message so I hung up.

"Did she answer?"

"No, I think I'll stop over a bit later though."

"Like a surprise visit?" Logan asked.

"Yeah so when's the pizza coming?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I knocked on her front door of her house and nervously ran my fingers through my hair. She opened the door and gave me a confused look.

"Kendall…what are you doing here?"

"I…uh…I have some things I want to talk to you about. Can I come in?"

"Uh…sure. Sorry about the mess. Cam is like a human tornado." She chuckled as I followed her into the living room.

"Where is he?"

"He went out with my aunt. She likes to give me a few nights off so I can clean and have some alone time."

"Is it a bad time? I can come back later if you want." I offered but she shook her head.

"I could use some company. Do you want something to eat? I was gonna' make myself an ice cream sundae. I hide the sweets from Cam."

"That sounds yummy." We headed into the kitchen and she put two bowls out and chocolate ice cream.

"Can you get the sprinkles and hot fudge? It's in the pantry." I went in and saw a chore chart for Cam and pencil marks and dates that measured his height as he grew up. I gave a small smile and brought them over to the table. We both made our sundaes and sat next to each other at her table. It felt like old times where we could hang out for hours and never get sick of each other. It felt like I was back in high school.

"Hey! You have your own." I yelled. She was stealing some of mine even though she had a full bowl.

"But you always shared when we were in high school." She gave a small pout and I stole some from her bowl.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Cameron."

She tensed. "What about him?"

"When's his birthday?"

"April 7."

"Who is his father?" I asked. She and I just stared at each other because we both knew the answer to this.

"Don't do this." She whispered as she got up and put our bowls in the sink.

"I want to hear it from you."

"You."

"Me what? Full sentences Isabella."

"You're his dad. Are you happy?" she asked as she threw a towel in the sink.

"Why didn't you tell me when you were pregnant? I had a right to know."

"That was the reason I couldn't go with you. I didn't want to ruin your life."

"He wouldn't have ruined my life."

"Would you have given up hockey? Would you have stayed up with him all night just so you knew he was breathing? Would you bring him to the hospital at 2 in the morning because he had a bad ear ache? Would you have quit college like I did?"

"You dropped out?"

"I had no choice. I didn't have a job and I needed to support us somehow."

"You could have told me. I would have supported you."

"I didn't want to be a burden. We're fine now." She said as she led me into the living room. We sat across from each other and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Does he know who I am?"

"No."

"What do you tell him when he asks about his father?"

"I tell him that I'll tell him when he's older."

"Can we tell him? Can I meet him officially?"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea."

"What? Why not?"

"Are you willing to stay? Will you promise not to leave without telling him? He will become attached to you and you will break his heart if you leave."

"I promise I won't leave."

"I'll think about it." She told me and I nodded.

"Do you think I could see his room?" I asked. She nodded and led me down a hall. His room was blue and had baseballs on the walls. He had a lot of toys spread out and I smiled when I noticed a picture of my old hockey team.

"He's your biggest fan."

"Really?"

"He loves you. He always watches you play. I think that's why he got so shy at the store."

"Do you have any baby photos or something?" I asked.

"Come into my bedroom. I have a big box from the first year he was born." I followed behind and sat on her bed. She carried over a big box and put it in-between us.

"This is him right after he was born. My aunt took the picture." I smiled when I saw the little baby cradled in her arms. He looked really small and a bit sickly.

"Was there something wrong when he was born?" I asked.

"He was born with pneumonia. While I was in labor, he got stuck and the doctor had to rearrange the way he was placed and he had some fluid in his lungs when he was born. They took him to the NICU right after the picture was taken. He was in there for 2 weeks."

"I'm so sorry."

"He's better though. He gets colds more often and I make sure he washes his hands often."

"That's good."

"He has asthma too. It gets pretty bad."

"Oh…" I was flipping through pictures she had. His first tooth, his first time standing up, his first time eating solid food.

"This is him watching his first hockey game." It was the two of them sitting in an arena watching my team. He was wearing a mini jersey with my number on it.

"You came to my games?"

"A few." She admitted.

"What's this?" I held up a DVD that was labeled Cameron.

"My aunt made a video of major milestones for his first birthday. "

"Can we watch?" she nodded and put it in the DVD player and came and sat next to me.

The video started with multiple pictures of Izzy when she was pregnant and I saw how her bump grew. The next scene was an actual video of her giving birth and I was slightly disturbed but amazed by how strong she was.

"I'm proud of you." I murmured as I wrapped my arm around her and she squeezed my hand.

The next scene was his first day home, then bath then first time standing up on his own. I watched his first time crawling then walking and then his first word. Mama. The last scene was him waving while eating ice cream.

"I'm sorry I missed everything." I mumbled. I was crying and Izzy gave me a hug.

"It wasn't your fault. You should blame me."

"I should…but I don't."

"Thank you for that. If you're willing…you can meet him tomorrow."

"Really?"

"I have to pick him up from my aunts tomorrow. Maybe we could go out to lunch or something and we can explain it to him."

"That'd be amazing."

"Here" She handed me a baby photo of Cameron and a recent photo of him. I put them in my wallet and she smiled.

"I should get going."

"Well…it's late and if you want you can stay. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'd like that but I want to sleep on the couch."

"Alright." She smiled and got an extra pillow and blanket and set me up on the couch.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said.

"Goodnight…wait!"

"What?"

"What's Cameron's full name?"

"Cameron Gabriel Parker."

"Cool. I'll see you in the morning." I watched her walk away and shut her door. I prayed that morning would come soon so I could meet my son.

**So yeah...please review! It means a lot to me! **


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Weekly update! College applications are almost done! I hope you guys stick around and keep reading. Please review and let me know what you think! **

I was bouncing in my seat as Isabella drove towards her aunt's house. I knew I had already met Cameron but that was when I thought he was hers but now he was mine. He was ours.

"Calm down."

"I can't."

"I know you're excited but we need to tell him gently. This is going to overwhelm him. Don't be sad if he doesn't even talk to you." She said. I was a little discouraged by that but I was too damn excited. We pulled up to her aunt's house and I followed behind Izzy.

"We'll tell him when we get to the diner." She whispered before she walked in.

"Mommy!" Cam came running in and jumped into her arms.

"I missed you so much last night. Did you miss me?"

"no." he giggled. Izzy gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"I'm offended. You're a little booger." He laughed and glanced over at me.

"Who's that?"

"That's Kendall. Remember him from the grocery store?" he nodded and scrunched up his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to take you and mommy to breakfast." I explained as Izzy's aunt walked in.

"Oh…Kendall…what are you doing here?" Aunt April asked. I spent a lot of time at her house when I was dating Izzy.

"Just spending some time with some important people."

"Is that a good idea?" she asked and Isabella nodded.

"It's for the best. Trust me. Go get your blanket and toys." She told Cam and he ran off.

"You broke Isabella's heart and I forgave you…you break his heart, and I'll hunt you down and make sure you can never reproduce." Aunt April warned. I gulped but nodded.

"Let's go." Cam kissed April and grabbed Izzy's hand. She waved and we headed back out to the car. She buckled him in and it was amazing to see them interact. Their bond was what I wanted to have with Cam. Watching my son and the mother of my child interact was indescribable.

"Where are we going?" Cameron asked.

"I wanted to take you to my favorite diner. Is that okay with you?" I asked. He nodded and Izzy started to drive. I looked at Cameron through the rearview mirror. He looked just like Izzy but he had aspects of me. His lips were like mine and he definitely got his eyes from me. Some of his mannerisms were similar to mine. The way he hummed along to the music from the radio and watched the trees go by. We pulled up the diner and I held the door for them.

"Where would you like to sit?" our waitress asked.

"Can we go in the backroom where it's private?" Isabella asked. She led us in there and Cam sat next to Izzy and across from me. The waitress asked us what we wanted to drink and then went off to get them.

"So…" It was a little awkward and I didn't know how to break it to Cameron.

"What can I get you to eat?" the waitress asked.

"Can I get some pancakes for me and what do you want?" I asked.

"Can I have a bagel and can he have some eggs." She ordered and the waitress went off to place our order.

"Cameron, mommy has some news for you."

"What?" he asked. The waitress came and put our food and I gave her small thanks and then she shut the door to the private room.

"Do you know where babies come from?" she asked as she cut his eggs.

"A mommy and a daddy love each other and then the stork brings them a baby." He stated.

"Very good. Who am I?"

"You're my mommy silly."

"Yes I am. Cameron…Kendall, is your daddy." She softly told him. He looked at me and I gave him a small wave.

"hi." I whispered. He just stared at me and I felt bad for surprising him.

"Kendall's my daddy?"

"Yeah, yeah he is."

"Do I have to call him daddy?" he asked. My heart broke at the thought that he didn't want to but I did understand where he was coming from.

"You can call me whatever you want. Whatever makes you most comfortable." I told him.

"Kendall….for now." He said and I nodded.

"Do you have any questions baby?" Izzy asked him.

"Is Kendall going to be living with us?"

"No. It's still just the two of us at our house. He'll probably visit you a lot so he'll be over more often." She explained and he nodded.

"I'm really glad I got to meet you." I told him.

"Yeah…" he whispered.

"There's a fair in town, would you be interested in going with me?" I asked him. Isabella's eyes got wide but I chose to ignore it.

"Can we? Please mommy, can we?"

"…sure." She reluctantly agreed and Cam was really excited.

"Go give the waitress our money." She sent Cam out of the room then slapped my shoulder.

"I didn't want Sam going to the fair. It's dangerous. It wasn't your place to ask him without asking me first."

"But I'm his dad."

"You found out yesterday, you can't take advantage of your rights."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Next time, ask me." She said as Cam came back with the change.

"Can we go now?" Cam asked. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. Izzy was giggling behind us and I sent a smile her way. She drove to the fair, Cam singing the whole way there and I was extremely excited to have fun. With all the hockey practice and media I had to do, I never got time to relax.

"Do not run ahead of mommy or Kendall." Izzy warned him. He nodded and I paid for our tickets. Cam rode a lot of the rides alone and we played some games. Of course, I let him win and his smile afterwards was the best.

"Can we go on the big ride?" Cam pointed to the roller coaster and I nodded but Izzy shook her head.

"You're too young."

"What if Kendall goes with me?"

"I…I don't want you to go up there. What if you get hurt?"

"He'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"fine." She finally gave in and we headed on the ride.

"Hold on tight." I told him and then the ride started. About halfway through he grabbed my hand.

"Are you scared?"

"I can't breathe." He wheezed out.

"Take a deep breath. Come on, you can do this." I was panicked and I didn't know what to do. As soon as the ride ended, I grabbed Cameron and ran to Izzy.

"He can't breathe. What do I do? Should I call an ambulance?" I asked quickly.

"Calm down, Cam, is your chest tight?" she asked as she dug through her purse. Cam's face was buried in my shoulder and I was rubbing his back. He nodded and she pulled out an inhaler. He grabbed it and took a few deep breaths.

"Better?" I asked.

"yeah." He was still coughing a bit so I continued to rub his back.

"That was an asthma attack?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want him on the ride. He doesn't do well when he goes too fast. He can't run too much either." She explained as she grabbed the inhaler and started headed towards the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized to both of them. Cam fell asleep while I held him and I squeezed him tight.

"I should have told you. He hasn't had one in a while so I thought he would be fine to go on the ride." She explained. I put him in his car seat and got into the passenger seat.

"I'm a bad father." I mumbled as she started to drive.

"No you're not. You're just a beginner. It gets easier with time." She drove us back to her place and I carried him up to his room.

"Goodbye buddy, I'll visit you tomorrow." I mumbled before leaning down and kissing his temple. He gave a small snore and rolled over.

"Here's an extra inhaler just in case you're alone with him and it happens." Izzy handed me it and some instruction booklet.

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem. I'm going to have my lawyer call yours so we can set something up. I want you to have fair guidelines and such so you don't think I'm taking advantage of you."

"I understand. We'll discuss child support then too." I said and she nodded. I pulled my wallet out and gave her 300 dollars.

"What's this for?"

"It's just something I needed to do. I know I owe you money and I will pay in the future but I want you to have that."

"Thank you but just so you know…you don't have to make up for the child support. You didn't know about him until yesterday so we'll end up setting up rules for next month." She explained and I nodded.

"I'll stop by tomorrow if that's okay."

"Drop by at noon."

"See you then." I gave her a hug and headed out to my car.

I was completely oblivious to the paparazzi hiding down the block.

**I hope this was good! Please review and let me know!**


	4. Rules

**Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone that was affected by Hurricane Sandy is safe! I did okay so I can't wish for anything more! Please review and let me know what you think! I love and appreciate your reviews! If you have a suggestion for a future chapter let me know!**

"_Knight has bastard child."_

"_Who is this mystery woman?"_

"_Knight has small rendezvous with woman."_

"Are you stupid?" my agent Wendy asked. Pictures had leaked to the newspapers about Izzy and Cameron. I didn't want people to know about them just yet but I had no control over it anymore.

"I didn't think there would be paparazzi in Minnesota."

"Is he really your son?"

"He is."

"Did you get a DNA test?"

"I don't need one. I know he is my son."

"Are you in love with that woman?"

"I was but right now we're trying to reconnect so we can parent effectively."

"I don't want her taking advantage of you so your lawyer is going with you to the meeting."

"fine." I mumbled. My phone vibrated and I saw I had a text from Izzy.

"_Lawyers here. Whenever ur ready."_

"Call the lawyer, we're heading there now." I said.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hey, come in." Isabella held the door open for me, Wendy and my lawyer Simon.

"Where is Cameron?"

"He's napping right now. He was up and down all last night."

"What was the matter? Was he scared of monsters?" I asked as Simon and Wendy went to sit down with Izzy's lawyer.

"He kept on asking questions about you and then when I sent him back to his room he started crying because he didn't want to leave me. He has some separation anxiety. He wanted to watch an old hockey game of yours that I recorded so he could see you. I think it's just clicking that his daddy is his hockey idol." She chuckled and I nodded.

"Well I'll try to make this quick so maybe you could get a nap in."

"I appreciate that but I have to pay some bills and Cam should be up in like an hour." She said as she walked into the kitchen where the lawyers were discussing some things.

"This is my lawyer Elliot." Izzy introduced the man next to her and he shook my hand.

"Okay so Kendall just talk about what you want as a relationship with Cameron and we'll see what we can do." Elliot said and I nodded.

"I just found out about him so I want to be able to spend time with him so I can get to know him better. I was thinking every weekend and every Wednesday."

"Not every Wednesday. I work late on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I don't see him that much those days. If you want you can have Tuesday."

"That's fine with me." I agreed.

"I think every weekend is a bit too much. He's not going to be comfortable with you for a little while and what if you have games? What about practice and away games?"

"How about we just say I get him on the weekends that I don't have games. My mom can watch him at the home games so he can watch them at the rink."

"That's reasonable."

"I want to pay child support. How much do you think you'll need?"

"Uh…"

"Tell me as much as you want or need. It's no problem."

"How about we do 400 a month. I can use that towards whatever Cameron needs and then I can use money from my job to pay pills and rent."

"I want to pay your car insurance too."

"That's too much Kendall."

"I don't care. Plus, you'll be driving him to my place and to my games and I need to make sure your car is safe."

"Alright, sounds good."

"What about back child support? You owe 4 years of support." Elliot mentioned.

"He doesn't. He didn't know about Cam and I don't think it's necessary for him to pay." Izzy said and I smiled at her.

"Is there anything else you want to write up in this custody agreement?" Simon asked.

"I don't want Cam near anyone who smokes or drinks. I also don't want him to go to any hockey games without supervision. The only person that can watch him at the hockey game is your mom. I don't want him near your teammates either until I meet them."

"Done."

"I don't want him in the media either. I don't want to see him on TMZ or in any magazine. I know we're on the front page right now but never again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Now I have to cancel the tell-all interview with People magazine." Wendy mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Mommy?" Cameron's voice was all scratchy from his nap. I turned to look at him as he walked down the hall towards Isabella.

"Hey buddy, how was your nap?"

"Good."

"You remember Kendall right?" he nodded and gave me a small wave.

"Hey bigman. It's nice to see you again."

"Can I have a juice box?"

"Yeah, there's apple juice in the fridge." Cam got up and his sock covered feet pattered against the floor as he ran to the fridge. He grabbed a drink and walked over to me.

"Can you put the straw in for me?" he asked. I did as he asked and shockingly he climbed into my lap.

"Is this okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"It's great." I said and he leaned against my chest. I rubbed his tummy and he laid his head back against my chest. Izzy was smiling at the two of us while she was signing some papers. The lawyers left but Wendy stayed behind.

"I need to make a statement to the press about the kid. What do I say?"

"Do you have to? Can't we just wait until it blows over?" Izzy asked.

"We can't. People will just speculate more."

"Just say no comment for now and please respect our privacy." I said and I could feel Cameron starting to fall asleep on my chest.

"Fine but eventually you will have to admit it. We have to go now because I have another appointment to go to."

"But he's asleep right now." I whispered.

"Hand him over to her and let's go."

"I'll drive him home later."

"Fine." Wendy huffed and left.

"He kept on talking about you last night."

"Really?"

"He wanted to know more about you and he asked about why you didn't want him but I explained it to him."

"I just wish he'd call me daddy."

"He'll come around."

"I know." I gently pulled the juice box out of his hand and put it on the table. I went into the living room and sat down and made sure he stayed asleep.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Please. Anything is fine." She brought me a slice of pizza she had and sat next to me. She was flipping through the channels when I saw our faces on the local news.

"Kendall Knight has a child. He made a custody agreement today and the mother is local resident Isabella Parker. At this time they want their privacy and hope that people respect it."

"I hate Wendy right now." I mumbled.

"So do I."

"I'm so sorry. She went behind my back. I know it's against the agreement but…"

"It's fine. From now on though, no media."

"Absolutely."

"Kendall?" Cam whispered

"I'm right here." I mumbled.

"Are you going to play with me later?" He asked half asleep.

"I will, I promise."

"Love you." He whispered and my heart exploded.

"I love you more."

**Please review!**


	5. Party

**Hey! So BIG NEWS! I got a scholarship to my top college choice! WOOHOO! Anyway, this chapter is okay, nothing special. Review and let me know what you think!**

"So party at your house this weekend right?" my teammate Steve asked.

"Uh…sure." I said and he let the rest of the team know.

"We got to break in your new home." He said as we headed out towards the parking lot.

"Do we have to? I just want to relax and chill."

"Too bad. How's your little nugget doing?" he asked.

"He's great. I get him tonight for the first time so it should be fun."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I gotta go. Let me know what night you'll be coming over." I said as I got in the car and headed off towards Izzy's house. I got out and headed up towards the front door. I knocked and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Kendall!" Cameron yelled as he let me in.

"Hey buddy, are you excited to spend tonight with me?"

"Can I bring Spot?"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My stuffed dog."

"Of course you can. You can bring whatever you want."

"Go get a few more toys to bring with you." Izzy said as she entered dressed in her waitressing uniform. He ran off and I quickly hugged her.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"A little."

"You have his inhaler and you have my number. You'll be fine."

"I know but what if he doesn't like me?"

"He likes you. Just be natural with him." She said as the phone began to ring. She quickly answered and I could tell she was a bit angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked after she hung up.

"I just got slammed with another shift tomorrow night. I need to find a babysitter, last minute for Friday night." She said and I perked up a bit.

"I'll watch him. I have him on the weekend anyway but what's an extra day?" I said and she nodded.

"Cam! Grab your weekend bag we packed and bring it down here!" she yelled out and he gave a yes in response.

"How's your mom?" I asked.

"She's great. She's happy that you know about him."

"My mom wants you and him to come over for dinner one night. Would you be interested?"

"That'd be fun. I think Cam would love that."

"I want to take you out to dinner." I said randomly.

"Why?"

"I want to catch up with you more thoroughly. I want to take you out."

"Like a date?"

"Maybe." I mumbled and she blushed.

"We can go get something to eat and you can decide what we call it. I think it would be fun…like high school." She smiled as Cameron came running in dropping two bags down in front of us.

"That's a lot of stuff." I commented and he nodded.

"One bag is clothes and stuff and the other bag is toys that you can keep at your house."

"That's a smart idea." I commented and he nodded. I collected the bags in my arm and Cam went over to kiss Izzy goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you buddy. Be nice to daddy and listen to his rules. You can call me at any time." She explained and he nodded.

"I love you mommy."

"Love you too." She carried him out and I unlocked the car.

"Where's the booster seat?" Cam asked.

"Do you need one?"

"Mommy always makes me sit in one."

"I'll go get the one from my car." She smiled and put Cam down and headed off towards her car.

"Can we order pizza tonight?" he asked and I nodded.

"Are you allowed?"

"Mommy never lets me but I really want it." He pouted.

"If you're good we can." I promised as Izzy handed me the booster seat. I buckled it in then buckled Cam in. I put his stuff in my trunk and Izzy sighed.

"Did he con you into pizza?"

"Yeah, can he not have it?"

"He can but just be careful with him. He sometimes has issues eating cheese. Doesn't chew it properly and then chokes. He can eat it though." She said and I nodded.

"I'll text you so I can let you know how he is."

"Have fun." She blew Cam a kiss then headed to her car.

"Ready for a fun weekend?" I asked and he nodded.

"Super excited."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Where will I sleep?" Cam asked as I put his stuff down on the couch.

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and I pulled him into one of my extra bedrooms.

"This is where you'll be sleeping."

"Where's your room?"

"Mine is down the hall, about 5 bedrooms down."

"That's far away." He said.

"It's only 5 rooms."

"Mommy is only a room away."

"You'll be fine here. I got you a cool TV in here, see?" I pointed to the big TV and he nodded.

"Mommy doesn't let me watch TV after 6."

"Well here you can so… let's go get pizza."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Slow down buddy, chew before swallowing." I advised Cam.

"This is so yummy. Can we get pizza every time I stay here?" I asked.

"We'll see but pizza isn't healthy."

"Humph." He said as he bit into his pizza.

"Do you bathe before bed or…?" I should have asked Izzy but it was too late now.

"Mommy cleaned me before you picked me up."

"So do you go right to bed or…?"

"Can we play with my blocks later?"

"Go get them." He ran off and brought back a bag of blocks. We continued to eat and build towers.

"I'm sleepy." He mumbled. It was only 7:30.

"Let's get you off to bed." I murmured as I picked him up. The doorbell rang and I opened the door with Cam half asleep on my shoulder.

"Hey Knight! Time to party!" Steve shouted as the team came in with tons of beer and chicks.

"I have my son tonight. We can't party."

"Put the kid down to bed and then come party." Steve said and I sighed. I went and tucked Cam into bed in my room.

"Why's it loud?" Cameron asked.

"Daddy has some friends over. I'm gonna lock the door but if you need anything you can come out and find me. There is a bathroom over there if you need to go."

"I don't feel comfortable." He mumbled and I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"You're perfectly safe. I love you." I said as I went and dimmed the lights; leaving them on a little bit so he wouldn't be afraid of the dark.

"Love you too daddy." He said and I smiled. That was the first time he called me daddy. I shut and locked the door.

What was the worst that could happen?

**Cliffhanger! Review!**


	6. After Party

**This is a blahh chapter. To be honest, I'm sick of writing and I haven't written a new chapter in 2 weeks. Losing my inspiration. Please review so I actually know that people read this because I may discontinue it. **

The party was in full swing and I was hanging with Steve in my kitchen drinking some beer.

"I invited someone special." He said as I heard the front door open.

"Who?" I asked as he left and then came back with a familiar blonde.

"Cece?"

"Hey Kendall." She gave me a wave as I just stared at her. She was my ex-girlfriend that I broke up with when I was transferred to Minnesota.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you and Steve called me." She came over to me and kissed me. I pulled away a bit awkwardly but I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss those lips. "Let's go get reacquainted." She pulled me into the living room and sat in my lap. We were talking for what felt like hours but the conversation seemed forced from my side. It didn't flow like it did when I was with Izzy.

"Izzy." I whispered before I quickly got up, ignoring CeCe's calls to come back, and ran to my had been 2 hours since I put Cam down to bed.

"Cam?" I called out when I entered my room. He wasn't on the bed and the panic that ran through my body was intense. I ran into the bathroom to see if he was there but he wasn't. I ran out of the room and started checking other bedrooms. He wasn't in them but couples hooking up were. I kicked them out and headed back into the living room.

"what's wrong baby?" a drunken Cece asked.

"I lost my son."

"You have a son?"

"Yeah, I just found out about him. I need to find him."

"You have a son? What the fuck! I'm leaving." She said and stormed away.

"shit." I murmured as I started shoving people out of my house. Steve was dancing on my kitchen table with some random chick.

"Steve, you have to get everyone out of here. I lost Cameron."

"Who's that?" he was so drunk.

"Daddy?" I spun around and saw Cameron standing near the front door.

"Cam! Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere."

"I hid in the closet."

"Why didn't you come out when I called you?"

"I don't know." He whispered as I picked him up. He started crying and I rubbed his back.

"It's okay. You're fine."

"I'm having…"

"Hmm?" I whispered.

"Trouble breathing." He said and my eyes widened. I ran into my bedroom and grabbed his inhaler from my drawer. I put him down on the ground then put it to his mouth and he inhaled deeply. After a few minutes, he pulled away and then wrapped his arms around me. His pajamas were soaked with sweat and his puppy stuffed animal was in his hands.

"Are you okay now?" I asked. He nodded and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to kick everyone out and then I'll lay with you." I told him and he nodded. I walked out and was shocked to see a lot more people than there was before.

"Steve! What the hell?" I asked but he ignored me.

"Daddy, it's noisy." Cam complained and I walked outside and sat on the hammock in my backyard.

"I'm so sorry Cameron."

"My tummy hurts." He complained.

"Did you eat something you weren't supposed to?" I asked and he nodded.

"What did you eat?"

"I was thirsty so I went to get a drink but you were talking with a lady. Someone gave me a cup of something. It tasted nasty."

"Jesus, okay, daddy is going to get his keys then we're going to head towards the hospital."

"I want mommy." He cried as I put him in my car.

"I know, I'll call her soon." I said as I started driving to the hospital, leaving my house and letting the party continue. I parked at the hospital and ran inside.

"Hi, my son drank something and I don't know what it was. He has a stomach ache." I explained and the nurse took him into an examination room.

"Fill out these papers please." Another nurse said. I couldn't even do that. I didn't know half the answers for the questions. I almost started to cry when I didn't know his birthday. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Izzy.

"I'm on my break. What's up?"

"We're at the hospital." I said and I heard her gasp.

"Which one?"

"St. Anthony's."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Your son wants to see you." The nurse came out and got me and I followed her into a room.

"I'm Dr. Oliver." A man introduced himself. I shook his hand and sat next to Cam.

"Your son drank some alcohol. It was only a little bit but his stomach hurts because of it. He just needs to relax and take it easy until it feels better. Did you give him alcohol?"

"No, we were at a party and I think someone gave it to him." I lied and the doctor nodded.

"Watch him better next time. He also said he had an asthma attack so I'm going to keep him overnight so I can monitor him. He has an oxygen mask on so it doesn't happen again." He explained as Izzy ran into the room.

"Mommy!"

"Cameron, I was so worried about you." She said and hugged him. The doctor re-explained everything to her and I could tell she was having a rough time controlling her anger. The doctor left and Izzy turned to glare at me.

"What were you thinking? Having a party on the first night you have your son. Are you kidding me?"

"I'm so sorry. Steve came over and…"

"Steve? As in Steve Rancic… your teammate. A teammate that I didn't want him to meet yet."

"Yeah, it got out of control. I put him in my bedroom and locked the door but I don't know what happened."

"I'm beyond pissed at you. Our kid drank alcohol! He had an asthma attack. How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I don't know. I'm a bad father okay."

"You are a bad father. I don't think you're ready to have him on your own."

"No…I'm responsible."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Daddy, who was the girl you were with?"

"You had a girl with you?"

"It was my ex-girlfriend. Steve decided he would surprise me with her. Nothing happened, I promise."

"Our date is off. Go back to your party."

"I want to stay."

"I don't want you here. Just get out." She said and I sighed. No use in fighting with her.

"I love you buddy. I'll call you later to check up on you."

"Love you too." Cam said and I leaned down and kissed him. I sent one last look at Isabella before leaving.

I fucked up…big time.

**Blehh. Review if you want. **


	7. Awkward Dinner

**Merry Christmas Eve! I hope everyone has a happy holiday and I want to thank you all for your continued support! The next couple of chapters will change the plot but I hope everyone likes the change! Please leave me a nice Christmas gift by reviewing **

I was picking up my house the next day. My house looked like a disaster zone. The party ended a little after 4 in the morning. Steve was passed out drunk in a guest bedroom of mine and his clothes were strewn about the house. I was throwing away red plastic cups filled with liquor, bowls of chips and various other things. It was almost noon when Steve finally made an appearance.

"Hey Knight, killer party." He mumbled.

"No it wasn't. I had to take my son to the hospital. Izzy is mad at me now."

"She'll deal with it. Cece said she'd call you today so you guys can hook up again." He said with a smirk.

"I don't want to be with her anymore." I said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna head home but I'll see you at practice on Sunday." He said before he left. The phone rang and I stopped what I was doing to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kendall, I was wondering if I could talk to Cameron." My mom said.

"He's not here."

"Why not?"

"I had a party last night and Cam had to go to the hospital. He's with Izzy right now."

"I wanted to set up dinner. Make it right so I can meet him." She said before she hung up. I dialed Isabella's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Izzy, it's Kendall."

"Oh…hi." She mumbled.

"How's Cam?"

"He's fine. He's sleeping right now, took him a while to fall asleep last night."

"What time did you leave the hospital?"

"4 o'clock in the morning. He was a bit cranky."

"I'm really sorry about that. Do you think I could try again this weekend?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you can have him next Thursday again. Maybe. I have to think about it a bit more." She said and I nodded.

"Hey, my mom wants to have dinner with you and Cam. Do you think you can do it tomorrow?"

"I think we can. I think Cam will be better by then."

"Good, just drop by my old house tomorrow at 5 and yeah…it should be fun." I said and I heard her sigh.

"Fine. I gotta go, Cam is waking up. See you tomorrow." She said before she hung up.

Tomorrow's dinner had to go well.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Here are some flowers I got you." I handed them to my mom who put them in a vase.

"They're beautiful. Did you buy any for Izzy?"

"I did." I said as I put a bouquet of lilies on the table.

"Those were always her favorite. Remember before prom you made me go to every florist so you could pick out the best corsage for her?"

"She deserved the best…she deserves the best." I said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I said. I opened the door and saw Izzy in a sweater and leggings and Cam was wearing a plaid shirt, pants and a pair of converse.

"Hey." I said and she smiled.

"Hey, we brought pie for dessert."

"What kind?" I asked.

"Apple. It's my favorite." Cameron said.

"Hey buddy, how're you feeling?"

"Fine." He said as he raised his arms up and I picked him up and placed him on my hip.

"I missed you. The next time we get together, it'll go better."

"Spot is at your house. I need him back." He said as I carried him inside.

"I'll bring him over later tonight, I promise."

"Hello! Isabella, I haven't seen you in forever." My mom said as she came into the living room and hugged her.

"I know. I missed you." She smiled.

"You look great. You can barely tell you had a baby."

"mom." I hissed but Izzy chuckled.

"It took a while for the weight to go away but I'm back to my old weight back in high school." Isabella said and I bit my lip.

"115 pounds." I said and Izzy smirked.

"You remember."

"Who's that?" Cam asked as he pointed at my mom.

"That's your grandma."

"Grandma. Hi! I'm Cameron." He waved and Izzy giggled.

"Hi! I'm so glad to meet you."

"I'm hungry."

"I made mac and cheese and chicken for dinner. It'll be ready soon." My mom said.

"Let's go into the living room and chat a bit." I suggested.

"Do you have any toys?" Cam asked.

"Cam, be polite." Izzy reprimanded but my mom shook her hand as if to dismiss it.

"I don't but next time you come over, how about you bring some?"

"That'd be smart."

"So Izzy, where do you work?"

"I work at the diner now but I take night classes so I can finally graduate college."

"You didn't finish?"

"I had to drop out because I couldn't be a mom and student. I tried but it was hard."

"I wish you would have told me or Kendall. I would have helped."

"I know but at the time…I thought I was doing the right thing."

"that's understandable… I think I should check on the food. Want to come Cam?" my mom asked and Cameron went and followed her.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." I apologized again for what felt like the hundredth time.

"It's fine. I did some thinking and it was your first time having him and you didn't want the party there."

"So does that mean that we can go out on that date you promised?" I asked.

"We'll see how this dinner goes then I'll let you know." She winked as my mom called us in for dinner. We headed in and Cam was sitting in the chair next to mine. I sat down and Izzy was next to me.

"So… when does Cam go back to daycare?" my mom asked. The local daycare had to close down so they could expand their location.

"He goes back in a week. Until then he stays with my mom or a babysitter."

"Can I watch him?" my mom asked.

"Sure, I'll drop him off tomorrow at 7? Is that okay?"

"That's perfect. Katie will be here so she can meet him."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She's out with her friends."

"Who's that?" Cam asked as he ate his food.

"Chew with your mouth closed. She is your aunt." Izzy said and he nodded.

"Is that yummy?"

"It's the best thing ever!" he yelled and I chuckled. As I watched him eat, I noticed that he ate very similar to me. The way he held his fork and chewed was all me.

A little bit later we were eating dessert and he flung pie at my mom.

"Hey! We don't throw food." Izzy said.

"It's fine." I said but Izzy glared at me.

"No it's not. Apologize to grandma right now and no TV tonight or tomorrow night." Izzy said and I thought she was a bit harsh.

"I'm sorry." He said and my mom smiled.

"Let me take you to your daddy's old bedroom and you can see what he was like when he was younger." Cam went running and my mom followed.

"Weren't you a bit harsh?" I asked.

"He's a 4 year old boy. He can't fling food. Don't worry though. That's how you discipline him."

"Oh…" I mumbled. I didn't know that.

"You're learning, it's fine."

"Okay. Tonight was fun." I said as I picked up the dishes.

"It was. You better make sure our date is just as fun." She smirked as she washed the plates. I stood next to her drying them with a smile on my face. This was just like high school.

"_Don't squirt the water at me." Izzy yelled._

"_You're dirty. You need to be clean." I said as I squirted her. She squirted me with soap and I gaped at her._

"_That was mean."_

"_You deserved it." She said as she kissed me._

"_Love you." I whispered as she smiled and continued to wash the dishes. _

"_Love you more." She said and I smiled. _

"Stop it Kendall! You're getting me wet." She giggled.

"I always make you wet." I joked and she turned bright red.

"Perv." She mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"I've missed this." I whispered as I dried the last dish.

"It's been lonely." She admitted. I brushed some hair out of her face and I was slowly leaning down to kiss her. Just as our lips were going to touch…

"Mommy! Come see daddy's room! It's awesome!" Cam yelled and we jumped apart.

"I should…yeah..." she mumbled and sped off to my room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I whispered to myself. I'd have to slow it down and make sure she felt the same way I did before I scared her away.

**So yeah…I literally just rewrote the end of this chapter 2 minutes ago. Please review and let me know what you think! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	8. Date

**Gahh, I have no inspiration. I don't want to write anymore and I wish these stories were over. I'm going through a bit of writers block so I apologize if this chapter sucks. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and it's making me think that people don't like it. So even if you read and don't review, just writing it was good would make me feel better. I hope everyone enjoys this and yahh…review.**

"I brought you these." I told Izzy. I was standing at her doorstep waiting to go on our date.

"These are very pretty." She smiled as I followed her in. She put the lilacs, which are her favorites, in a vase.

"Was Cam excited to go to your aunt's house?"

"He loves going over there and hanging out with my cousins. My cousin has a 2 year old son so they play with each other." She explained as she grabbed her purse. She was in a short black dress and she looked amazing.

"Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" she asked as we walked out to the car. I opened her door and then ran around to the driver's side.

"We're going to the fancy French restaurant in the next town."

"Ohh…sounds expensive." She giggled and I smiled.

"It's going to be very fun."

"Like high school." She said and I nodded. I pulled into a spot, shut the car off then ran around and opened her door. I was being a gentleman. This date needed to go perfectly.

"Reservation for Knight." I told the host.

"I don't see your name in the book."

"I made the reservation yesterday. Check again."

"…sorry sir. No reservation, no table." The man said.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes but I can't do anything for you. Will you please leave now." He said as he turned away from us.

"Let's just go Kendall." I sighed and followed Izzy out into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry I messed up our date." I mumbled.

"You didn't. We can go grab some food somewhere else."

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect. This is our first date since high school. This could be what rekindles us but I fucked it up." I didn't care that I was pouring my heart out.

"Hey, it's okay. Remember our first date in ninth grade?" she asked with a smile.

"….Holy crap." I murmured with a chuckle.

"_Stop embarrassing me mom." I mumbled while she licked her hand and ran it through my hair in an attempt to stop the fly aways._

"_This is your first date. You have to look good." She said. We were standing outside Isabella's house waiting for her to come out._

"_I look fine." I mumbled as Izzy opened the door and walked out._

"_Wow….you look….wow." I muttered and she smiled._

"_You clean up well too."_

"_Let's go kids." My mom said and led us to the car. We drove-in silence-into town._

"_Mom! Pull over here."_

"_Why? The theater is 4 blocks away."_

"_I want to walk." I said and Izzy giggled._

"_Fine." She mumbled. I got out and then opened the door for Isabella. She got out and I confidently grabbed her hand._

"_I'll call you when the movie is over." I told my mom._

"_Do you have your wallet?"_

"_Yes mom, now leave." I was blushing and Izzy squeezed my hand. Izzy and I had all our classes together and after doing a social studies project on Egypt, I decided to ask her out._

"_Where are we going?" she asked._

"_I was thinking we could go to the diner first then go to the theater to see Spiderman."_

"_Sounds perfect." We walked into the diner and sat down next to each other and ordered our food._

"_I'm glad we go a 98 on the project." I said._

"_We deserved a 100." She said as she stole a fry from my plate. We picked off each other's plates and fed one another. The check came and I reached into my pocket but my wallet wasn't there._

"_shit." I mumbled._

"_What?"_

"_My wallet fell out in the car. I'm sorry. I ruined this date and you probably think I'm a loser."_

"_It's fine. I got this one but the next time we go out, you have to pay."_

"_Next time?" she nodded and bit her lip._

"_Deal." I said as I leaned in and kissed her._

"That was the best first date ever. I love spending time with you and even though we haven't talked in a while…I missed you. I know this seems so sudden but we have a son and maybe reconnecting would be best. You can't ruin this date because as long as I'm spending time with you, I'm happy." She said softly as she squeezed my hand outside the car, much like how she did on our first date.

"You're amazing." I muttered.

"Let's go get some burgers and head to my place." She suggested.

"Deal."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

We were sitting in her living room eating our burgers and she was leaning against me.

"…and then he threw up all over him. It was safe to say that he never called me for that date." Izzy giggled as she explained that when she started dating again that Cam ruined it.

"So you haven't dated anyone but me then?"

"That's right."

"I've only dated Cece and you. Between me and you…you were my favorite." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"I should be your favorite; I mean I carried your child."

"True, do you have any pictures of you when you were pregnant?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I just…think that you probably looked cute with a small bump and I missed that whole chapter so…yeah." I trailed off.

"Be right back." She said as she scampered off into her bedroom. She came back with a box in hand and put them in front of me.

"This is me when I was 3 months pregnant. I had a very tiny bump." She said as I she handed me some photos. I smiled as I watched how in each picture her bump got progressively bigger.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh…that's me when I was 8 months pregnant. Nothing fit so I put on your old hockey jersey."

"You kept that?"

"It's hanging in my closet." She said and I smiled.

I looked through the box smiling as looked through each picture. I loved seeing her grow and then I loved watching little Cameron grow up through pictures.

"He was a good baby. Didn't give me much trouble."

"Wish I could have been there."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." She said with a smile. I looked over and we stared at each other.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too." She whispered. And with that…

I kissed her.

**Mehhh..**


	9. Press Junket

**So I think this chapter is really cute. I would appreciate if you guys would review! I haven't gotten a lot lately. I'm almost finished writing Ruined and I don't know how I'll end this story. Please review!**

"Daddy!" Cameron yelled as I walked into Izzy's house.

"Hey buddy, you ready to spend the night again?"

"Will there be a party?"

"No, I promise."

"I'm really excited. Can we get pizza?" he asked with a smirk and I nodded.

"Go get your things. I'm going to talk to mommy." He ran off and I walked into the kitchen where Isabella was surrounded by tons of papers.

"It looks like a bomb went off in here." I said as I leaned down and kissed her. We started dating again after our first date a week ago.

"Just trying to pay some bills." She said.

"Do you have enough?"

"I should. I'll be cutting it close with the rent though but I should be able to pay it."

"Do you want more money?" I asked but she shook her head.

"You already pay enough."

"Well…what if you move in with me? I have enough extra rooms and it would be less stress on you. The team manager pays my mortgage so all I have to pay is the basic utilities."

"Do you think it's a good idea? We just started dating again. We just got back in contact with each other."

"It's risky but baby I think it'll be really good for us."

"I'll think about it." She said and I smiled.

"Listen, the team is having a family press junket and family hockey game. I was wondering if Cam could do it."

"What would he have to do?"

"They'd basically sit me and a few of my teammates on a panel with a member of our family and we'd talk and it would be televised. He would then play a fun game of hockey for charity. It's nothing serious."

"You know how I feel about the media." She said as she glanced at me.

"I know but I feel bad having to hide him from my fans. They are very supportive." I told her and she sighed.

"When he comes back down you can ask him. He doesn't know how to skate so you'll have to teach him."

"I will." I said as Cam came running in with his bag.

"I'm ready to go." He said as I picked him up and put him on my hip.

"If daddy wanted to take you to play a hockey match and some people asked you some questions….would you be wanting to do that?"

"That sounds fun. I can't skate though."

"I'll help you."

"I'm in." he smiled and Izzy stood up and kissed him goodbye.

"Call me before you go to bed." She said and he nodded. I kissed her cheek and left with Cam.

**xxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You like the pizza?"

"It's yummy."

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" I asked and he nodded.

"I missed you last week when you had friends over. I wanted to snuggle."

"Awe, I'm sorry. I promise that nothing will ever happen like that again. I missed you all week."

"Mommy said that she missed you too."

"Want to know a secret?" I asked and he nodded. "I love your mommy."

"I think she loves you too."

"Good, I'm glad. Go put these dishes in the sink and meet me in my bedroom. We can watch Spiderman."

"That's the best movie ever!" he yelled as he grabbed the dishes. I shut the living room light out and headed into my bedroom. I laid on my bed and then Cam came running in and jumped on me. He snuggled against me and I hit play. Not even ten minutes later, I looked down and he was asleep.

"Love you buddy."

**XxXxXxXxXXx**

"Make sure he's safe." Izzy said. It was the day of the press junket and I was in a suit and Cam was in a plaid shirt and khakis.

"He's going to sit right on my lap and you'll be in the audience. You will be able to see him at all times." I reassured and she nodded.

"Kendall, you need to be seated." My couch said and I nodded. My teammates were all seated and I got the center seat. Each member had a niece or nephew or their own kid. Steve had his nephew, Jimmy, who was 8.

They asked each member individual questions and then it was my turn.

"So Kendall, who have you brought with you?" a reporter asked.

"This is my son Cameron. He's 4." I said and Cam nodded.

"When is his birthday?"

"April 7." I said confidently.

"So Cameron, what's the best part about spending time with your dad?"

"I love when he gets pizza." He said and I saw Izzy roll her eyes from the crowd.

"What's your favorite thing to do with your dad?"

"He watches movies with me and snuggles me." The crowd let out an awe and I smiled.

"So Kendall, are you mad that Isabella Parker didn't tell you about him?"

"I was in the beginning but not anymore. She had her reasons and now we're a family again."

"Are you guys dating?"

"We are but I would like everyone to respect our privacy." I said.

"Is there any truth to the rumor that your ex-girlfriend Cece is pregnant?"

"Uh…I haven't heard anything from her so I would say that's a rumor."

"Cameron, are you excited to play in the hockey game?"

"Yeah, daddy taught me how to skate last week."

"Is your team going to win?" I asked.

"Obviously." He smiled and I tickled him. The press started to leave and Izzy came up and hugged us both.

"You guys looked so cute." She complimented.

"Thank you. We have to go get him suited up but I'll meet you in the stands." I said and she nodded.

**XxXxXxXx**

"He looks a bit wobbly on his skates." Izzy commented and I nodded.

"But he looks like he's having fun and that's what matters."

"GO CAM!" she yelled as he got the puck.

"He's a natural." I said as he scored a goal. We were clapping and he looked up at us and waved.

"I'm glad you let him do this." I said and she squeezed my hand.

"Do you want to stay at my house tonight? We can order pizza and spend it as a family." She said. This would be the first time we slept in the same bed since high school.

"I'd like that." We turned our attention back to the game as Cam stole the puck from Steve's nephew. All the kids were told to go easy on each other due to the variety of ages. Cameron was the youngest.

"Watch out Cam!" I yelled. Jimmy was coming from behind but it was too late.

Cam fell and smashed his head on the ice. Jimmy's skate ran over his arm, cutting deep into Cam's skin.

"Get up, get up, get up." Izzy muttered as we ran down the stands. The medics ran out on the ice and gently lifted him onto a stretcher then out of the arena but he was still unconscious. As we ran out, the last thing I saw was the puddle of blood on the ice.

**Cliffhanger kind of. Please review!**


	10. Results

**So I forgot to update yesterday but someone on Tumblr reminded me! It was nice knowing that someone cared. Thanks for all the reviews and support and this story I'm almost done writing. It's just going to be me updating. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I will admit that some of the stuff in this chapter comes out of nowhere lol. Review**

"This is your entire fucking fault. Why did I listen to you? Why did I let you talk me into this?" Izzy huffed as I drove to the hospital.

"Don't blame me. I didn't know this would happen."

"There was so much blood." She murmured. I parked in a spot and ran inside.

"Logan!" I yelled out. He turned from where he was running alongside Cam's stretcher.

"I can't talk right now Kendall. We have to get him stabilized."

"Don't screw up." I said as he pushed the stretcher.

"I hate you." Izzy told me.

"Can you just shut up! I didn't know this would happen!" I yelled as people started to stare. She glared and stomped away.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered.

**XXxxXxXxX**

Later on, Cam was still in surgery and I was just walking around. I stopped in front of the nursery and just watched the newborn babies.

"Cam looked like that one." Izzy whispered as she pointed to the little boy in the corner.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Me too." I wrapped an arm around her and we just stood in front of the nursery.

"Which one is yours?" an elderly woman asked.

"Oh…none. We're just waiting for our son to get out of surgery."

"Oh well… just so you know, your kids would be adorable." She smiled and turned her attention back to the newborns.

"I wish I could have been there when he was this small."

"Next time." She said.

"You want more kids with me?"

"It's a possibility."

"We just started dating though."

"We were going to get married after college and we decided that in high school… do you not want a baby?"

"Are you pregnant?" I asked.

"We haven't had sex…." She reminded me.

"Right…sorry…I do want another baby but…is it too soon?"

"I'm ready." She said and I nodded.

"Let me think about it for a little…then I'll let you know."

"kay…"

"Kendall, Izzy." Logan said and I turned and saw he was covered in blood.

"Oh my God."

"It's not as bad as it seems. He's in recovery right now."

"What happened?"

"He broke his arm and we had to stitch up his arm. We did a blood transfusion. He has a concussion and we're going to keep him here for a little while to monitor him."

"He'll be just fine right?"

"If there are no complications then he'll be back to normal."

"Is he awake?"

"He's still sleeping off the anesthetic."

"Any memory loss?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know that yet."

"Can we go see him?"

"Follow me." I held Izzy's hand and followed Logan until we got to Cam's room.

"He looks peaceful." I mumbled.

"My poor baby." Izzy whispered and Logan patted me on the shoulder before leaving.

"I'm sorry that this happened."

"We learn from our mistakes."

"I want another baby…" I trailed off and Izzy gave a small smile.

"Mommy…" Cam whispered.

"Hey baby. Mommy is right here." Izzy smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Where's daddy?"

"I'm right here. I'm proud of you for being so tough."

"I scored a goal." He smiled and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"You were just like me. I want you to get better so we can skate together."

"Will mommy skate too?"

"We'll see."

"I'm sleepy."

"Go to bed and we'll be here when you wake up." Izzy said and Cam fell back to bed.

"I'm going to get coffee. You want one?"

"Please."

**XxXxxxXxXx**

"Hey coach." I said after I answered my phone.

"How's your kid?"

"He's okay. He's tough."

"It's all over the news."

"Of course." I mumbled as I paid for the coffees.

"Want me to do damage control?"

"Please."

"Should I suspend Steve?"

"Do what you want." I said.

"Kendall….I didn't want to mention this just yet but I got an offer to trade you back to your old team. You'd have to move back. I want to give you that option."

"Thanks…I'll let you know." I said as I hung up.

"He's still sleeping." Izzy said.

"I got offered to move back to New York."

"Wow…"

"It would be awesome to go back."

"It's up to you." She said.

"You're leaving me?" Cam mumbled as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Awe buddy…I don't know yet."

"You can't leave me. Who's going to sneak pizza with me?" he asked as his lip quivered.

"Don't cry. I don't know yet."

"I don't want you to leave." He pouted as he started to cry.

"I won't. I won't. I promise." I said as I kissed his forehead. Izzy rubbed my back and I hated myself.

"Sorry to interrupt, I need to take him for an MRI." Logan said as he and a nurse wheeled Cam out.

"Guess I'm not leaving."

"Did you really want too? If you had nothing keeping you back, would you leave?"

"I don't know."

"Let's say you didn't have Cam. Let's say that I was the only thing that could make you stay…would you?"

I didn't know what to think. I liked Izzy but did I love her? Did I love her enough to stay here? We just started talking about having another baby which would keep us tied together forever. Even though she told me to forget about Cam…I couldn't.

"I'd stay for Cam… I'd stay for you. I've lost you once and I'm not doing that again." She walked right up to me and kissed me. She pushed me till my back hit the wall and then moved her lips down to my neck.

"Legs up." I muttered as I hoisted her up so her legs would wrap around my waist.

"Woah…okay… hi." Logan said as he reentered.

"Where's Cam?" I asked as Izzy fixed her outfit.

"He's still in MRI. I wanted to see how you guys were but clearly you guys are fine."

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's fine. I'm going to check on your son…try not to repopulate the world in here." He joked.

"Are we really going to repopulate the world and make another Cam?" Izzy asked.

"When we get home…we can try."

**So bad chapter is…bad. I apologize for the crappy chapter. Please review though! **


	11. Going Home

**I'm an updating machine lol. I just finished writing Ruined so I just have to post them and I'm writing the second to last chapter of this story too. Parenting ABCs is all written and just being posted at the moment. Please review! I haven't gotten a lot and I feel like people hate my stories. Even if you just post one word that will be fine lol. I'm begging for reviews…how pathetic…anyway…. Here's the story. **

"Ready to go home?" I asked Cam. After 3 days in the hospital, Logan finally allowed us to leave.

"I miss my bed." He said. Izzy came in and gave me a smile.

"You are officially signed out of the hospital."

"I have a question…"

"What?" I asked Cam.

"Which house are we going to?"

"Well…uh…Izzy?"

"I'm not sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to daddy's but I want you there." He said.

"That's fine with me." I said.

"Then we'll go there." Izzy smiled and we left his room and headed to the car.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Nice place." Izzy commented we walked in. Cam was slumbering on my shoulder and I quickly walked him to his bedroom.

"Daddy?"

"Shh, bud. Go back to bed. Mommy and daddy are right outside in the living room." His eyes fluttered and he went right back to bed. I gently shut his door and saw Izzy checking out the other rooms I had.

"This would be good room for a nursery." I commented. It was the bedroom next to Cam's and it was smaller than the rest.

"Yeah…it would be." She gave a small smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just thinking about stuff."

"Like what?"

"Us…and Cam…and possibly having another baby."

"wanna talk about it?"

"I know that it was my idea to have another baby but… we just started going out again… I don't know if we labeled us yet! Plus, I'm still in college and I'm trying to finish. A baby would be hard to take care of while going."

"Hey… you are my girlfriend; I said that at the press conference. We have a son together. You can go to college and have a baby because I'm here. I'll be able to help you. You're not even pregnant yet so no need to freak out."

"I'm sorry." She said and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's go cook something for dinner and watch a movie on the couch. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." She kissed me cheek and I held her hand and went to cook dinner.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

She and I were snuggled on the couch eating soup and ignoring the movie we had going.

"I should have asked this earlier but when did you find out you were pregnant?"

"I knew about 4 weeks before graduation. I just didn't want to tell you. You were going to training the week after graduation and I couldn't deal with it."

"Oh…did it hurt?"

"My back hurt throughout the pregnancy. I had a few times where I didn't know if he would survive. I bled a few times but the doctor assured me I was okay. Labor was ridiculous. It hurt like hell but it was totally worth it."

"I'm gonna be there for the next one…I promise."

"I know you will." She said as she placed her bowl down. I followed suit then leaned back. She snuggled against me.

"Do you still have our life plan?" she asked.

"I do. It's in my bedroom."

"Go get it. I want to see what we wanted." She giggled and I ran to get it. I sat back down and she grabbed it to read it.

"I, Kendall Knight, will be the best husband. I will support Izzy no matter what." Isabella recited.

"I will." I said and she blushed.

"I, Isabella, will take care of all hockey wounds and cook a marvelous dinner if Kendall's team is victorious." She giggled.

"We were so stupid."

"We still are."

"Daddy!" Cam screamed and I was up and running towards his bedroom.

"What's the matter?"

"My chest hurts."

"Are you having an asthma attack?"

"I want mommy." He yelled.

"I'm right here baby. What's wrong?"

"His chest hurts." I said. I ran over to my bedroom and grabbed his inhaler. I ran back and he took some deep breaths with it.

"Better?" he nodded and I glanced at Izzy. She was frowning but I sent her a small smile.

"I'm sleepy again."

"Then go back to bed."

"Will you check on me?"

"I'll come in every half hour. Yell if you need us." I said and Izzy kissed his cheek. We left and I could tell Izzy was upset.

"What's the matter?"

"His asthma is so bad."

"Is there anything else we could do?"

"The doctor suggested we get a portable nebulizer but it was too expensive and I couldn't afford it."

"We're going to take him to the doctor tomorrow and we will get a prescription for one. I'm going to pay for it."

"I think that would be best."

"Is the money I give you each month sufficient?"

"Yeah. My rent just went up so I'll have to take more shifts but I'll deal."

"Why don't you just move in with me? I would love if you did."

"Do you think we're ready for that?"

"We're contemplating another baby. We're definitely ready."

"Then…if it's alright with you… I'll start packing my house up."

"awesome." I smirked and started kissing her neck.

"No, Cam's in the other room." She mumbled.

"Fine." I sighed dramatically.

"So… I… uhh…" Izzy was stuttering and I was confused.

"Are you okay?"

"I love you." She blurted out.

"Whoa…really?"

"Well…I never stopped."

"Good…I never stopped either. I love you Izzy."

"Do you love me?" Cam asked as he walked into the room.

"Absolutely."

"Never doubt that." I said and he jumped into my lap.

"What's that?" he asked as he pointed to the contract.

"Well daddy and I wrote about what our life would be like after high school."

"Why?"

"We were going to get married and we wanted proof."

"That's cool."

"We even mention you."

"Really!"

"Yeah, mommy had to keep a beanie on your head always."

"She does! She gave me one with your hockey number on it!"

"That's awesome."

"I'm gonna get it!" he yelled.

"Rule 888: always be happy when with each other, no matter what." Izzy read from the contract. "I'm happy, are you?" she asked. Cam came running back in with his beanie on and Izzy giggled as he jumped into her lap.

"Yeah…I'm really happy."

**So….review**


	12. Fight

**So yeah…thanks for the reviews and please review this chapter. **

"Do you have to go daddy?" Cam asked. I was heading back to "work." I missed 3 weeks of hockey practice to make sure Cam was okay. Izzy still had class and neither of us wanted to leave Cam with a babysitter.

"I have to. I'll be home for dinner though."

"Will you bring home pizza?" he asked with a smile.

"No, mommy is cooking a casserole."

"poo." He mumbled from where he was playing with his blocks.

"Be good for mommy." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. I left the toy room and headed to my living room where Izzy was studying.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He loves his toy room." I said as she stood and grabbed my hands.

"Thank you for converting your mancave to a toy room."

"He needed it." I shrugged and she laid her head against my chest.

"I'm going to fail this test."

"You'll do great."

"If I pass it then I can graduate early and I'll be a college graduate. I can get a real job."

"You are, don't worry. I have practice but I'll be home later." I kissed her and ran to my car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Practice ended and I was checking my phone as I headed to my car.

"Hey, it's me. I burnt the casserole…Cam says get pizza." I chuckled and got in my car to head to the pizza parlor. I pulled in and headed inside.

"Mr. Knight! You seem to be here once a week." Anthony, the owner of the place, said.

"Yeah well Cam really loves pizza."

"Love that boy. Your regular?"

"Please."

"Oh! Some lady was here earlier looking for you."

"Do you know who?"

"Sorry, I can't remember her name."

"That's fine. Thanks for the pizza. Put it on my tab!" I called out as I went back to my car.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm home!" I called out.

"Living room!" Cam yelled. I walked in and saw Izzy sitting next to Cameron and Cece sitting across from them.

"Cece…what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked as I put the pizza down. Cam and Izzy started eating.

"I'm pregnant."

"what? No…no you're not."

"I'm 6 months pregnant. They brought it up at the press conference but you just denied it."

"How do I know it's mine?"

"I can get a test done but I know it's yours."

"What do you want from me? You want money? You want me to be with you? What if I don't want it?" I said and Izzy just got up and left.

"Eat some pizza. I'll be back." I muttered as I followed Izzy into the bedroom.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? You're the one having another baby with another woman."

"I don't want it."

"Yes you do. Don't deny it. You want to hold a little baby, your little baby, in your arms. You want this baby."

"I do but it's not our baby." I mumbled.

"I can't tell you not to help her because I have no say."

"Would you be mad if I turned one of the bedrooms into a nursery for my baby?" I asked.

"It's your house. Do what you want."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." She said as she headed back to the living room. I followed and found Cam sitting next to Cece eating.

"Kendall…"

"Cece, I'm going to help you and support you. We're going to set up an agreement though. I'm going to turn one of my extra bedrooms into a nursery."

"Thank you so much. I'll let you know when I have another appointment."

"Thank you. Take care." I said and she smiled.

"It's a girl." Cece said before she left. I had a huge smile on my face but it turned into a frown when I heard a sob come from Izzy.

"Cam, go to your room." I said and he ran off.

"What's that matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Cut the crap. What's upsetting you?"

"You're going to have a daughter with another woman. I wanted a daughter. We have to postpone our baby until Cece has hers. What if we never have another one?"

"Don't say that. We will have another baby. I promise. I'm going to need your help when the baby comes."

"Yeah…yeah…" she mumbled.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Will you play with me daddy?"

"I can't. Daddy has to go out with Cece and get some things for your soon to be sister."

"Can I go?"

"Just stay here with mommy."

"You're mean!" he yelled as he ran to his room. Isabella came out from the kitchen and she gave me a look.

"What'd you do?"

"I told him that he couldn't come with me and Cece to get some stuff for the nursery."

"Why can't you take him? It could be fun for him."

"I want to make sure Cece feels like I want this baby."

"You also have to make me feel wanted. You also have to pay attention to Cam."

"I am."

"You haven't played with him in weeks. He had an asthma attack yesterday."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was sobbing for you but you were too busy at the doctors with Cece to answer your phone. I almost had to bring him to the hospital. You never bought the nebulizer you promised either."

"I'm sorry. I'll get on it."

"When?"

"I don't know. I'll get to it."

"Fine, be that way. I'm gonna take Cam and spend a few nights at my aunt's house."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"I think I do. Cam come say goodbye to daddy."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to spend some time with Aunt April."

"That's fun." He said as he hugged me.

"I'll miss you buddy."

"I'll miss you too. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Go grab some clothes. I'll be in soon."

"I'm sorry."

"I think some time apart would be best."

"Yeah." I mumbled as my phone rang.

"Cece's waiting for me. I have to go."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I'll call you later."

"Okay…By the way…I passed my test. I'm graduating college in a few months."

"That's great. We'll celebrate soon. Bye." I left without another word but inside I felt like shit.

**Bad chapter is bad. Review. **


	13. Break Up

**I loved the reviews for the last chapter. Please review for this chapter!**

"How're you feeling?" I asked Cece. She and I were walking the mall picking up last minute items for the baby. She was 8 months along now.

"I just want her out. She's so heavy." She pouted and I nodded.

"Have you picked out a name yet?"

"I was thinking Kalynn."

"That's a beautiful name."

"How's Cam and Izzy?"

"…I don't know."

"Oh… okay."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, you don't need them. You have me and the baby."

"I guess so."

"So I have a Lamaze class next Friday. You'll be there right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." I said as we walked into a baby boutique.

"Let's get shopping."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Cam? Izzy?" I called out into my house.

"Cam, go into your room and finish packing. Can you do that for mommy?" Izzy asked as I finally found her in our bedroom.

"Why are you packing?"

"I'm not happy. I'm done with this. Done with you."

"What? No…you can't."

"You haven't been home in weeks. You've been sleeping at Cece's place."

"She's been having cravings."

"Cam went to the hospital last week! Cam had the worst asthma attack of his life and he was put on oxygen for 24 hours."

"Really?"

"I called you. I texted you. I even called your mother!"

"I'm so sorry. I'll go buy him a nebulizer this weekend. I promise."

"Don't bother. I already bought him one. I took money out of my graduation party money to buy him one."

"What about the child support I've given you?"

"You haven't paid child support in 3 months!"

"I just thought that you being here was enough."

"Well it wasn't." she said as she threw more clothes into her suitcase.

"Where…where are you gonna go?"

"I'm gonna stay at my aunt's house for a little."

"But I need you here. When the baby comes…I don't know what to do. I've never dealt with a newborn."

"You'll figure it out. I did and I was 18 at the time."

"Baby…we can work through this."

"I don't think we can."

"Please don't leave me… please."

"You missed my graduation. You missed Cam losing his first tooth. You missed so much."

"Let me make it up to you guys."

"You can't. Once your daughter comes then you'll have no time for us. You'll be going to her doctor's appointment and making sure she's safe and warm. Cam and I will just become nuisances."

"No…baby…no never."

"Just let us go. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I'm sorry too… Cam! Come say goodbye."

"I didn't finish packing though."

"I'll come back tomorrow for some of your stuff but we need to get to Aunt April's house for dinner."

"Does she have pizza?"

"I don't think she does bud."

"Poo."

"Come here buddy." I murmured. He jumped into my arms and I squeezed him tight.

"I love you very much and I'm sorry I haven't been around lately."

"It's okay. I love you daddy."

"I'll come visit you really soon. I promise." He nodded and squeezed me tight.

"Let's go baby." Izzy whispered. I helped them bring everything to her car and buckled Cam in.

"So…I'll call you." I said.

"No you won't."

"I'll miss you."

"Miss you too." She whispered. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She pulled away and wiped the tears away hoping I wouldn't notice even though I had. She got in the car without another word and drove away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxx**

"I'm home Cece!" I called out as I walked into the house.

"Cece?" I questioned when she didn't answer. I walked into our bedroom and saw her kissing another man.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh…Kendall…this isn't what it looks like."

"It looks like you're kissing another man."

"So it is what it looks like…" she shrugged.

"What the hell is going on?

"This is Jimmy…he and I have been dating for the past 3 months."

"Is the baby even mine?"

"I know that she is. I can promise you that." Cece said.

"She's right dude."

"Quiet Jimmy." I said.

"It wasn't like we were dating." Cece said.

"I know but I assumed that since you were pregnant with my baby that you wouldn't be with anybody else."

"I know but I love Jimmy."

"He's not taking my baby from me."

"I know and that's why I think it would be best if I gave up custody of Kalynn."

"But we already bought everything for two nurseries."

"Bring some of the stuff back or save it until Izzy gets pregnant but who am I trying to kid? I'm not mother material."

"Cece…you can't be serious."

"Izzy will help you and then I can go away and I won't ever bother you again."

"You don't bother me."

"Oh my God…"

"What's the matter?"

"My water broke."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

2 WEEKS LATER

"Shhh, Kalynn. Daddy's here." I whispered as I quickly made a bottle for her. Cece had given up her rights and I hadn't talked to Cam or Izzy since then.

"Why won't you stop crying?" I was on the verge of tears. Kalynn was the perfect little girl. She had dark brown hair and the greenest eyes. She had me wrapped around her tiny little finger the moment she entered this world. I hadn't slept since the day she was born. She was always crying or needing something and I didn't have time for anything else.

"Do you want to go for a drive? Maybe that will calm you down." I whispered as I bundled her up and brought her out to my car. I drove around the neighborhood but she continued to cry. I passed the ice rink and sighed. I hadn't been to practice in weeks. Playoffs were coming up but I didn't think I would even be able to play.

"I know who can help us." I murmured. I glanced into the mirror and saw her face was red as can be. I quickly glanced at the clock and noted that it was midnight. I pulled into the familiar driveway and grabbed Kalynn's carrier. I knocked on the door and waited for the door to open.

"Hey."

**Cliffhanger but I know everyone knows what's going to happen. **


	14. Accident

**Please review! I didn't get a lot last chapter and this story is coming to finish. I'd appreciate if everyone would review! **

**Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter! **

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." Izzy whispered back.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure."

"She won't stop crying. I don't know what to do."

"Give her to me." I handed her Kalynn and she cradled her to her chest.

"Hey big girl. You've got a set of lungs on you." She whispered and rocked her around. She did this little bounce thing and Kalynn started to calm down.

"How'd you do that?"

"I did this with Cam when he was a baby. You have to bounce your knees and swing them a bit. Nothing too rough though."

"Thank you so much. She was crying and I was ready to crash. I haven't slept in weeks."

"Where's Cece?"

"She gave up her rights."

"I'm sorry."

"It's whatever. Where's Cam?"

"Sleeping at his friend Ryan's house."

"That's nice. Uhhh….so…I'm lonely." I admitted.

"Yeah…me too. She's cute."

"She's amazing. She cries all the time though. I haven't slept in a while."

"I know the feeling."

"Yeah…"

"What's her name?"

"Kalynn Amy Knight."

"That's a pretty name. She's cute."

"She's perfect."

"Cam was perfect."

"I know."

"Have you slept?"

"I haven't slept in a while."

"Go up to my room and I'll take care of her."

"I can't let you do that. She's my daughter."

"You look like you're going to crash. It's fine. Just go." She gave a small smile and I nodded. I went and kissed Kalynn's forehead and smiled at Izzy. I went up to the bedroom at April's where she was sleeping and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

I woke up to the sounds of pans moving in the kitchen. I went down and saw Kalynn in her carrier, Cam staring at her and Izzy making breakfast.

"Daddy!" Cam yelled and ran over to me. I picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Hey buddy! I missed you. How've you been?"

"I'm good. I played will my action figures and mommy is going to buy me a new one because I haven't missed an asthma treatment yet!"

"Oh really? I'm proud of you."

"Is she really my sister?"

"She's your half-sister. "

"That's awesome. She's really small though."

"You were that small when you were born." Izzy said.

"Will the new baby be that small?" Cam asked. New baby? What was he talking about?

"Cam, why don't you go play in your room and later on mommy will take you to the park?"

"That sounds awesome. Can Kalynn come?"

"We'll see." I said and he ran off.

"She needs a bottle." Izzy said as if nothing ever happened.

"What was Cam talking about?"

"She needs to be fed. She'll be fussy if you don't." I quickly made a bottle and started to feed Kalynn.

"Izzy…"

"I'm gonna go take Cam to the toy store and then the park."

"We need to talk about us. Who's having a baby?"

"None of your business." She muttered before she went off. I watched her leave, Cam following behind and I sighed.

"That's your stepmom princess…or at least I hope so."

**XxXxXxxX**

"Shhh, daddy's right here princess. You're okay." I whispered to a wailing Kalynn.

"Why won't you be quiet?" I asked. I tried to do what Izzy taught me and after a few minutes it actually worked.

"Thank God." I whispered and put her in her carrier. I was just about to lie down on the couch when my cell phone started ringing.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered. "Hello?"

"Is this Kendall Knight?"

"This is he. Who may I ask is calling?"

"I'm Nurse Carly from Ridgeway Hospital. There's been an accident."

"Who? Katie? My mom?"

"No, it's Isabella Parker and Cameron Parker."

"What happened?"

"I can't say over the phone. I would advise that you get here now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I said as I grabbed Kalynn's carrier and ran to the car.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hi, I'm here for…uh…Cameron and Isabella."

"You can't bring her in with you." Referring to Kalynn.

"But I don't have a babysitter."

"We'll take her down to our daycare facility. She'll be safe. I'll get her all set up."

"I…I've never left her before."

"She'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise." The nurse said and I nodded.

"Cam is in room 245 and Izzy is in room 297."

"Thank you." I muttered as I headed towards Cam's room first. A doctor, Dr. Ezra, stopped me before I could enter his room.

"Are you Kendall Knight?"

"Yeah, is my son okay?"

"He's got a few bruises here and there. Nothing's broken so that's good."

"What happened?"

"Car accident. Drunk driver hit on the driver's side. Cameron was on the passenger side in the back seat. He was buckled in tightly and was protected.

"What about Isabella?"

"She's not my patient. I deal with children. She's in maternity."

Maternity? Now everything was making sense. Cam talking about the new baby. Izzy was pregnant.

"Can I see Cam?"

"Yes but keep in mind that he's a bit tired. He's on a low dose of pain meds."

"Thank you." I said and headed inside.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy. How you feeling?"

"I'm good. Where's mommy?"

"She's in another room. I'm going to visit her soon."

"Good, she was bleeding when they took her from the car. She's alive right?"

"She is. She loves you too much to leave you." He nodded but I could tell he was still upset.

"Why don't you go to bed and I'll go check on mommy. I'll sneak you in something good to eat."

"Promise."

"Promise buddy. I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

**XxXxXxXx**

I headed into the maternity wing and a nurse brought me into an office. Soon a doctor joined me and shook my hand.

"I'm Dr. Phillips. I've been taking care of Isabella."

"What's the matter? Why is she here?"

"She's four months pregnant and when the car was hit…her airbag never deployed. Her abdomen hit the steering wheel hard."

"Is the baby okay?"

"It's stable at the moment. We've been monitoring it but she's bleeding internally. We need your permission to perform surgery and stop the bleeding. It will risk the baby's life though but Isabella's life is in danger too. The choice is yours. Isabella is on a high dosage of pain meds at the moment. All you have to do is fill out and sign a few forms and we'll operate."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I had to choose Izzy or my baby.

"…Where do I sign?"


	15. Working it Out

"Where's mommy?" Cam asked.

"She's in surgery right now but we can see her soon." I told him. I wanted to be honest with him about the situation.

"When can I go home?" he pouted.

"soon." I told him.

"Why'd you leave mommy and me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked and I immediately shook my head.

"You and mommy did nothing wrong. Daddy made a little mistake and I didn't want to cause mommy the pain of it. I was trying to protect you."

"Was the mistake Kalynn?"

"Yes but she's not a mistake. I love her as much as I love you."

"I know. I love you too daddy."

"I'm going to check on Kalynn then mommy. I'll be back later okay?"

"Can you put on cartoons?" I nodded, set the channel up and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll be back." I said before I left and headed towards the daycare.

"Hi, a nurse told me she was bringing my daughter here. Kalynn Knight."

"Ah, she's in the corner napping. Everyone that has come through here has mentioned how beautiful she is."

"Thank you. Did she eat?"

"She did. We fed her when she got here."

"Okay…well…I guess I'll go now since she's sleeping. I'll be back later."

"See you then." The perky nurse said. I walked a long way towards where Izzy was. Dr. Phillips was talking to a nurse when I arrived.

"Hey, how's Isabella?"

"She's fine. The surgery went well and she's in recovery if you want to see her."

"And the baby?"

"From what I can tell, it went undamaged. It's perfectly safe and healthy at the moment. I will say that there is a high chance that Izzy will go into premature labor."

"Is there any way to stop that?"

"We just have to wait and see. I'm not her regular doctor but I would advise that she go onto bed rest when she is 6 months pregnant."

"Thank you for everything."

"She's in room 313." I smiled and walked towards her room. I slowly opened the door and Isabella smiled at me.

"hey." She whispered.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm sleepy and I feel like I've been hit by a truck." She giggled.

"Well…it was a car but same difference." I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"How's Cam? Dr. Phillips said that he was safe."

"He's got a few bruises. He wants to see you."

"I'll be out of here soon."

"I hope."

"Where's Kalynn?"

"She's in the daycare with an extremely perky nurse."

"Oh…uhh…how's the baby?" she whispered.

"Safe. It survived the surgery."

"Thank God."

"They made me decide between you and the baby."

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

"Yeah… how long did you know?"

"I've known since you left."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted to but the timing wasn't right."

"I know now and that's all that matters."

"I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's okay."

"You'll stay with me right? I don't think I could raise another baby by myself."

"I'm not gonna' leave you. I promise."

"Can Cam and I come home?" she whispered.

"It hasn't felt like home since you left."

"Is there room for the baby?"

"There is one extra room. It's in-between the nursery and Cam's room."

"I'm happy." She smiled.

"The doctor said that you have to go on bed rest eventually."

"Anything else?"

"He says that there is a good chance of premature labor."

"Oh no…I…no."

"It'll work out."

"I want Dr. Phillips to be my doctor for this pregnancy."

"How far along are you?"

"5 months."

"I missed so much."

"You think your mom would want 3 grandchildren?"

"She'll be shocked but happy."

"Cam's excited."

"I'm glad."

"I'm gonna take a little nap but can you go check on Cam again?"

"I love you." I said with a small smile.

"We love you too." Izzy smiled and I went to check on Cam again. On my way, I called my mom and filled her in on what was going on.

"Daddy! Nemo is on!" Cam said as I entered.

"That's the best movie." I smiled and he made a little spot for me in his bed.

"Is grandma coming?"

"She's on her way. I have to let her know about your new sibling."

I'm really excited. I hope it's a boy." He said and I nodded.

"I kinda want another son too. Kalynn can be the only sister." I said and he nodded.

"Will you still love me when the new baby is born?"

"I'll always love you. It's going to be a bit hectic for the next few months but I'll always be there for you."

"Love you."

"Love you too. You need to be a big boy for mommy and me. You're a big brother! You're gonna have to do more chores."

"I know." He pouted and I rolled my eyes. My mom poked her head into the door and smiled when she saw that Cam was up.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm good. I got cool bruises and daddy says chicks dig that." He said and I chuckled.

"Where's Kalynn and Isabella?"

"Kalynn is in the daycare and Izzy is in maternity. Can you bring Kalynn home with you?" I asked.

"Sure and did you say that Izzy was in maternity?"

"Yeah…she's pregnant. Congrats grandma!" I said and her mouth dropped open.

"Three kids Kendall! Haven't you ever heard of a condom?" she whispered the last word.

"Oops." I shrugged.

"I guess I have to get more Christmas gifts." She mumbled and I smiled.

"That reminds me! I have to get a tree soon." It was the first week in December but I've been too busy to decorate. There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in.

"Kendall, there's an emergency in maternity. Dr. Phillips needs to see you." She said and I jumped out of bed.

"Is everything okay daddy?"

"Everything is fine. I'll be back soon. Stay with grandma." I said and left the room quickly. I ran to maternity and saw Dr. Phillips waiting for me.

"What's the matter?"

"Isabella has an extremely high fever. We can barely hear the heartbeat of the baby."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"All we can do is wait."


	16. Freeze

**I just finished writing the last chapter to this story so now all I have to do is post the chapters and then my writing career will be over! PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Kendall?" Izzy whimpered when I walked into her room.

"Hey, how're you doing baby?" I asked.

"I'm so hot. They can't hear the heartbeat." She said and I nodded.

"It's okay though. Our baby will be fine."

"I have an idea but it won't be comfortable for Izzy." Dr. Phillips said.

"What is it?"

"We could put Izzy into an ice bath. It could help break the fever but she'd be very cold. It may not even work so it's up to you."

"What do you think baby?"

"Let's try it." She said and I gave a small smile.

"I'll go set it up and a nurse will be in to get you in a few."

"Will it affect her incision area?"

"It should be fine. We'll put another bandage over it."

"Can I go with her?"

"You may keep her company." He nodded and exited.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"It's going to be fine. Our baby will be safe and then maybe you could see Cam."

"Why can't this pregnancy be easy?"

"Our baby is a troublemaker." I joked and she gave a short laugh.

"Are you ready to go Ms. Parker?" a nurse asked and helped her get to her feet. I walked alongside her as the nurse led us to a small room with a tub in the middle.

"We normally use this for water births but I thought this could work." Dr. Phillips said.

"Can you please strip down please?" the nurse asked. I helped Izzy take her gown off and led her to the tub.

"It's going to be a bit shocking at first but this could help save your baby. If it gets too much for you let the nurse know."

"I will be outside in the other room but if you press this button I will come in immediately." She explained and I nodded. I helped Izzy get in and immediately she started shaking.

"Good luck." Dr. Phillips said as he and the nurse exited.

"You're doing great baby." I encouraged as I rubbed her shoulders.

The tub wasn't filled completely with ice. It was along the bottom and covered most of her. A little bit of her baby bump was exposed and that made me happy.

"I hope this works." She mumbled.

"I can't wait to be there when our baby is born. I missed Cam's and I will be damned if I miss this one." I said and she smiled.

"You're gonna be a great daddy."

"I'm going to change I promise. I'll be there for you and I'll help Cam deal with his asthma. I will have tea parties with Kalynn and learn how to calm her down. I will change."

"It's so cold." She whimpered and I kissed the side of her face. I started rubbing her shoulders and she took some calming breaths.

"This baby is going to be a trouble maker." I said.

"I want to go home."

"I know but a little while longer baby. You're doing great."

"My stomach hurts." She whimpered. I pressed the button and the nurse came back in.

"Is everything okay?"

"Her stomach hurts. I don't know what to do."

"It's okay. We're going to take you for a sonogram and we'll go from there." She said.

"What's your name? I never asked. I've been so concerned about Izzy." I said. I felt really bad.

"I'm Sara. Let's go get you warmed up a bit." She said as she helped Izzy out of the tub. I hugged her and helped her put her gown on.

"My stomach hurts really bad." She whimpered.

"I'll page Dr. Phillips." Sara said as we headed towards Izzy's room.

"We're gonna' figure this out." I mumbled as I kissed the side of her head. Dr. Phillips walked in and pulled the sonogram machine over.

"I'm going to do whatever is possible to make sure this baby is safe."

"It's too early for me to be in labor." Izzy cried.

"From what I can see from the sonogram is that everything is fine. I'm going to check and see if you're dilated and hook you up to a baby heart monitor and a few other machines so I can check some things."

**XxXxXx**

About 15 minutes later, Dr. Phillips came in and looked at us seriously.

"Your baby's heartbeat is stable but very quiet. You are dilating so we're going to hook you up to a medicine that will stop the labor process."

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked. I had a giant lump in my throat.

"Then we perform an emergency C-section and we pray."

"I'm only 20 weeks." Izzy cried. I wiped the tears away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"The youngest baby born that survived was 21 weeks."

"I'm scared." Izzy mumbled.

"Hopefully this works then." Dr. Phillips said. "I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

"Can you go check on Cam?"

"I don't want to leave you."

"I need some alone time to talk some sense into this baby." she said.

"I love you guys."

"We love you more."

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Daddy! The doctor said I can go home!" Cam yelled when I walked in.

"Really?"

"I can bring him to my house when I leave with Kalynn." My mom said and I nodded.

"Daddy, are you okay? You look sad."

"I'm…uh…"

"Have you been crying daddy?"

"Cam, listen, this is going to be hard to hear but I want to be honest with you."

"Is mommy okay?"

"Mommy is a little under the weather but your baby sibling is sick. It's really sick and it may come into the world really early."

"Will it live?"

"We don't know." I said honestly and he nodded.

"Is it my fault?"

"No! Absolutely not. Don't blame yourself."

"Can I see her?"

"I…sure." I said and picked him up.

"I'll go sign his discharge papers." My mom said.

"thanks." I said as I carried Cam into maternity.

"He's not allowed in to see her." Sara said and Cam pouted.

"please." I begged and she thought it over a bit but finally caved. "Thank you." I mumbled. I walked in and Izzy immediately brightened when she saw Cam.

"Mommy! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too buddy. I need you to be good for grandma and help her take care of Kalynn."

"I promise. It'll be practice for the new baby."

"I love you Cam."

"I love you too mommy." He said and I brought him over to kiss her. He leaned down and kissed her stomach also.

"Stay in there for a while. Don't come to early." He whispered and I saw Izzy choke back a sob.

"My mom is outside waiting for him. I'll be right back." I said and Cam waved goodbye.

"Call me when you find out anything." My mom said as I passed Cam over to her.

"Keep Kalynn warm and make sure she eats."

"We'll be fine." She said and I kissed her cheek and watched her walk away. I went back into Izzy's room and sat next to her and held her hand.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay right now." The door opened and Dr. Phillips walked in.

"I'm here to check on the chart and see if your dilating anymore." He did a quick examination and threw his gloves away when he was done.

"Well… You are…"


	17. Breather

**Please please review! I appreciate every single one that I've gotten so far! I'm greedy for more lol.**

"You aren't dilating anymore and you're fever broke. We're in the clear at the moment but I want to keep you here at the hospital for a few more days than you can go home."

"Good, I want to get out of here." Izzy said and Dr. Phillips laughed.

"I know. I want to thank you for allowing me to be your doctor for this pregnancy. I want to talk about the rest of your pregnancy though."

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're pregnancy is very high risk. With all the complications we've had so far I need you to be very careful. I want you to go on bedrest, at the latest, your sixth month. I would prefer you go on bedrest now but I know that you won't want to do that."

"What does bedrest mean for me? Can I go out or walk or am I bed ridden?"

"You can get up every so often and walk around your house but I wouldn't walk the supermarket or anything. If you want to go out, I would suggest a wheelchair or scooter. I can rent you a wheelchair if you'd like."

"We'd appreciate that." I said not missing the glare Izzy sent me.

"I don't want you picking up Cameron either. I think you can hold Kalynn but if you feel discomfort I want you to put her down immediately. Am I understood?" he said.

"Loud and clear." She muttered and I nodded.

"I'll come check on you later. Congratulations on your baby girl." He said with a wink as he left.

"Did he just…"

"I think…"

"a girl?"

"Finally a daughter!" Izzy jabbed her fist in the hair and I chuckled.

"You already have a daughter." I reminded her.

"She's not mine."

"You don't consider her your daughter?"

"I've seen her once. Eventually I will but for now…" she trailed off and I nodded.

"I get it... I'm gonna head home now and do a little grocery shopping so we have stuff in the house. I'll try to get back later tonight but if I don't I'll call you before bed." I said and she smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Keep her safe." I smiled as I left.

**XxXxXxXXxX**

"DADDY!" Cam screamed and jumped into my arms. I smiled and squeezed him tight.

"Hey bud, where's Kalynn?"

"She's sleeping in her room. Grandma finally got her to stop crying."

"She's got a good set of lungs on her right?" I chuckled and he nodded.

"Is mommy going to be home soon?"

"She'll be home in a few days but she's going to be on strict bedrest so we have to make sure she has everything she needs. Do you think we can do that?"

"Can we go pick some things out at the store for her?"

"I think that's a great idea. Let's wait for Kalynn to wake up then we'll go."

"Awesome! I'm going to color mom a picture." I smiled as he ran out and my mom came and hugged me.

"How you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm doing okay. I'm just glad that baby is safe."

"It gave us a good scare."

"Yeah…yeah she did."

"She?" my mom perked up and a small smiled graced my lips.

"Yeah, I have another little girl on the way."

"Congratulations Kendall!" she gave me a squeeze and I smiled.

"Do you think I should…retire from hockey?" I asked. I'd been debating this for a while. I wanted to be able to stay home and spend time with my family but if I played hockey I'd have to travel.

"I think you should do whatever you want to do. Do you have a backup job if you were to retire?"

"I was thinking I could privately coach hockey players around here or be the hockey coach at the high school."

"that sounds like you've made up your mind."

"I have money saved away for the future too but I love playing."

"Do what you think is best." She said as Kalynn started to cry.

"I'll go get her and you go and get Cam dressed so we can go." I said and my mom smiled. I walked into my mom's bed where I saw Kalynn laying on the bed surrounded by pillows.

"Hey babygirl, I've missed you." I said and she smiled up at me.

"We're going to go out for a while, I got to bundle you up." I put a little coat on her and put a hat on her. I put her in her carrier which turned into a car seat.

"Cam! Shoes and coat on!" I called out and I saw him run to put his Spiderman Velcro shoes.

"I need help with my zipper." He came over and I zipped up his jacket. "

"Hat on and then we'll go to the store."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Shh, Kalynn. Stop crying." I was rocking her in the middle of the grocery store and people were staring at me.

"It's okay. I got you. Take a breath." I whispered and started rocking her a bit. She calmed down a little but I could tell she was a bit fussy.

"Can you push the cart Cam?" I asked and he stood on his tippy toes to push it.

"Mommy likes those chips."

"We have to pick up some new bedding for mommy's bedroom. It needs to be comfortable for her."

"She likes the color green."

"I think we should pick up white." I said and he shrugged.

"Are we going there after here?" he asked as I put Kalynn back in her carrier.

"We are."

"Can we get a toy?" he asked with a smile.

"Depends on if you're behaved." I said and he nodded. He helped me pick some snacks out and we quickly paid and then headed towards the car.

"Can I help buckle Kalynn in?"

"Sure." I smiled and guided him through how to buckle her in.

"We're gonna' quickly run and pick up some bedding and then we'll go to the toy store."

"Yeah!" he yelled and Kalynn started to whine.

"Calm down babygirl." I said from the front seat.

"Sh, if you stop crying I'll let you take the toy daddy was gonna buy for me." I heard Cam say.

"You're such a great brother." I complimented.

"I can't wait for mommy to have her baby."

"Neither can I. What do you want it to be?" I asked. We hadn't told him that it was a girl.

"I want it to be healthy." He said and I smiled brightly.

"me too, Cameron, me too."


	18. Early Arrival

**THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE. TWO MORE CHAPTERS! PLEASE REVIEW!**

2 months later

"Can we go out and play?" Cam asked me.

"No we can't. I need to stay inside with Kalynn and mommy."

"But I want to go out."

"Well you can't so go and play with your toys or something."

"You're mean."

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as I rocked Kalynn side to side.

"Need any help?" a voice behind me said.

"What are you doing up? The doctor said you should be resting."

"I've been lying around for almost 3 months now. I'm bored and I want to go out." Izzy whined.

"You sound just like Cam."

"I don't care." She pouted.

"Just go lay down again and I'll be in to snuggle in a minute. I'm gonna' put her down and put a movie on for Cam."

"You don't let me do anything anymore."

"You need to be careful. Do you want to kill our daughter?" I asked but immediately regretted saying it.

"Yeah, that's my goal. I wanted to go through all the pain so far just to kill our baby. I'm going to make myself a sandwich. Don't you dare come into the kitchen." She said as she stomped waddled away.

"Daddy's an idiot." I mumbled and Kalynn smiled at me. I put her down and went to check on Cam in his toy room.

"What are you doing bud?"

"nothing." He said as he played with his toys.

"I'm gonna put a movie on for you and I'm going to spend time with mommy. If you need us, we'll be in the bedroom."

"Up please." He said and I laughed at him. He loved that movie about the guy and his balloons.

"We're gonna go get a Christmas tree soon." I told him. Christmas was about 20 days away and Izzy and I had bought Cam and Kalynn tons of presents. We also bought a bunch of things for the new baby.

"Can I help decorate?"

"Of course you can. Come get me if you need me." He nodded and I went and sat on the bed waiting for Izzy.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to be near me." She said.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be lying down."

"If you must know…I was in the middle of wrapping your gift when your daughter decided to mess with my stomach and I spent some time with my head in the toilet."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I can't get comfortable."

"She moving a lot?"

"No more than usual." She mumbled as she sat on the bed. I rubbed her back and she took some calming breaths.

"2 more months." I whispered.

"It'll be sooner than that."

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling."

"Keep her in there."

"I'll try but you have to let me move around or I'm gonna die." She mumbled.

"I know you're bored but I can't risk you or the baby's life."

"I know my limits."

"I'll loosen up a bit." I mumbled and she kissed my cheek.

"Did you wrap all his gifts?"

"Everything is done. Christmas just needs to happen."

"This baby will be here for Christmas."

"Don't say that." I said and she nodded.

"Can I try to go out later?"

"We'll see. Nap first." I told her and she nodded.

**XxXxXxXx**

"You feeling okay?" I asked. Izzy and I took the kids for a walk around the block. Cam was holding her hand and I was pushing Kalynn in her stroller.

"Can we take a break please?" she begged and I nodded.

"You sure you okay?"

"I'm having a few pains." She admitted and I groaned.

"This wasn't a good idea." I muttered and she nodded.

"Uh…Kendall…."

"You okay baby?"

"I think…we should go to the hospital." She whispered so Cam wouldn't hear.

"Are you serious?"

"My water broke." She mumbled and my eyes widened.

"I'm gonna' call my mom and she'll pick us up." I said and quickly called her. She rushed over in about 2 minutes. I was thankful she lived down the road.

"You guys take the car and I'll walk back to the house with the kids."

"Where are you going?" Cam asked.

"Mommy is going to go have your sister." Izzy said.

"Good luck mommy. I love you."

"Love you too." She said through gritted teeth.

"We'll be back soon. Take care of Kalynn for me." I told him.

"You can count on me." He said. I jumped into the driver's seat and sped off to the hospital. I helped her into the emergency room and the nurses quickly paged Dr. Philips. They then got her set up in a room.

"You're not going to tell me it's my fault?" she asked while she was sitting in the bed waiting for Dr. Philips.

"Why would I do that?"

"Cuz you told me not to go out and I did and this happened."

"It's not your fault."

"Why couldn't I carry this baby to term?" she asked.

"It's not your fault. Just stay calm." I told her as she squeezed my hand.

"How're we feeling?" Dr. Phillips asked as he walked in.

"Just peachy." She said.

"Feeling pressure down there?"

"Feels like I have to push to be honest."

"Let me check how dilated you are and we'll go from there." He said as he got his gloves on.

"Well…you're 9 centimeters. This baby wants to come now."

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Well the baby is premature but we'll put her in an incubator and make sure she is getting enough air and I'll do whatever I can to make sure she is safe."

"Great but uh…I really need to push." Izzy said with a small smile.

"You ready to be a mom again?"

"You ready to be a dad?" she asked back.

"On the next contraction, I want you to push hard." She started pushing and she was all sweaty.

"You're doing great." I encouraged.

"Can I get the epidural?" she begged.

"It's too late for that." Dr. Phillips said.

"I don't care." She said through gritted teeth.

"Keep pushing. You're doing just fine."

"Come on baby."

"You got to push real hard. The baby's heartbeat is weakening. Her oxygen is limited."

"Come on Izzy. Push real hard."

"That's it…good…almost there." Dr. Phillips said.

"It's a girl!" he said and Izzy slumped back with a chuckle. She tilted her head towards me and I kissed her forehead.

"You did great."

"I love you."

"Can you wipe the sweat from my forehead?" she asked and I did.

"How is she?" I asked the doctor.

"She's okay. I'm gonna take her down to the ICU so she can get fully examined. Congratulations."

"Thank you for everything." I said and he nodded as he left. The nurse took my daughter out of the room.

"I didn't get to hold her." Izzy said as she cried.

"I know but you will. They need to make sure she's okay." I comforted with a small chuckle at how emotional she was.

"S'not funny." She pouted and I kissed her temple.

"I'm not laughing."

"I hate you." She mumbled.

"I love you too."

"Do you have a name?" she asked me.

"Yeah but you won't like it."

"How do you know?"

"It's Christmas themed." I mumbled and she tried to cover her chuckle.

"What is it?"

"Hollei." I muttered.

"Hollei…like Christmas holly?"

"Yeah…it's cute."

"I like it. Hollei Ann." She said and I smiled.

"Perfect."

"I just hope she's okay." Izzy mumbled and I nodded.

"She'll be fine. She's strong."

"We did good." Izzy said as her eyes started to flutter.

"Yeah…yeah we did."


	19. Not the Bike

**Oops! I posted the last chapter before this. Sorry for that. I deleted that and I'll post that another time. Please review!**

"When can we see her?" Izzy asked. It was the next day and we still haven't seen Hollei or heard from Dr. Phillips.

"Soon baby."

"How's everyone doing?" Dr. Phillips asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm tired and sore. Where is my baby?" Izzy asked.

"Well….good and bad news. You only carried her until you were in your eighth month. You were very early in your eighth month too so her lungs aren't fully developed. She's a bit underweight also. The good news is that she's a fighter. She is in an incubator and we're giving her oxygen but she's doing well. She's not fighting the oxygen tubes and she's moving her arms. In a few weeks she'll be all better if nothing goes wrong."

"That's so great. Thank you for taking care of her." I said and he nodded.

"Would you guys like to meet her?"

"Yes!" Izzy said and Dr. Phillips helped her out of the bed.

"You're sore but do you think you can walk?"

"I'll just lean on Kendall if it gets too much." She said and I held her hand. He led us down multiple hallways and down into the NICU.

"She's not the normal color of a baby and she's a bit tiny but other than that she's okay. I have another patient to meet but there are nurses in here that can help you if needed." He explained and I nodded.

"Oh look at her…she's so precious." Izzy whispered and I smiled.

"She looks so much different then Kalynn."

"She's going to be a good big sister." Izzy whispered and I smiled at her.

"You think so?"

"I know so. She's a good little girl."

"She loves you." I said. This was the first time that Izzy was talking about Kalynn like she was her own.

"I love her too…like my own." She said as she put her hand through the hole in the incubator and held Hollei's hand.

"Hey princess, you are so beautiful. You need to keep fighting and get better so we can take you home. I just want to tell you that you have made me so proud already. You put mommy through a lot." Izzy said with a small chuckle.

"I'm gonna have to fight the boys off of her. She's going to be so beautiful.

"Was it like this when Kalynn was born?"

"No… Cece wouldn't even see her. I was down here by myself."

"It's going to be insane with two babies in the house…plus Cam."

"We can do it." I kissed the side of her head and we hung out with Hollei for a little bit longer but I could tell Izzy was getting sleepy.

"I want to go lay down…we can call Cam later so he can come see her." Izzy mumbled and I helped her back to the room.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

**XxXxxXxXxXxXx**

"Daddy!" Cam yelled as he came running. I picked him up and spun him around.

"Hey buddy, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Kalynn wouldn't stop crying." I glanced up at my mom and she gave a small shrug.

"I'm sorry about that." I said and went to grab Kalynn.

"Hey babygirl, daddy missed you so much." She gave a small coo and I smiled.

"How is she?" my mom asked.

"She's good. Izzy is resting right now and Hollei is in the NICU.

"Hollei? That's adorable." My mom gushed and I nodded.

"It's for Christmas."

"Will she be home in time for Christmas?"

"I hope so."

"Can we go see mommy?" Cam asked.

"Let me go see if she's awake." I handed my mom Kalynn and peeked my head in.

"You up for visitors?"

"Is it Cam?"

"Yeah…and my mom and Kalynn."

"Bring them in!" she smiled. I led them in and Cam ran to her bed.

"Hey mommy! I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too buddy. I'm sorry that we had to cut our walk short."

"Where's the baby?"

"She's in a special room right now."

"Can we go see her?"

"In a few. She really wants to meet you." Izzy said and he smiled.

"And how is Miss. Kalynn?" Izzy asked.

"She's great. She's sleeping at the moment." My mom said.

"It's going to be very loud in your house." My mom said.

"We better buy some ear plugs."

"Can we go see the baby?" Cam asked.

"Let's go. Kendall, come help me up." Izzy asked and held her up and we walked down to the NICU.

"It may be a bit scary to look at her but she's okay. She's just a bit small." I said. I picked Cameron up and he placed his hands on the incubator.

"She looks like my old fish. We kept him in a bowl." I chuckled at his innocence.

"She's not a fish though. She's your sister."

"I wanted a brother." He pouted a bit but smiled when Hollei wiggled her arms.

"Hi…I'm your brother." He said and started slapping his hands against the incubator. Hollei started to cry and I quickly pulled Cam away.

"Hey, we don't do that. You upset your sister."

"I'm sorry." He pouted.

"You will treat her nicely when we take her home right?"

"I promise. I'll be the best big brother."

"I know you will be. Let's go say hi again." I carried him over to her and he stared talking to her and telling her about how he will teach her how to play sports and how to sneak cookies.

"You are so cute. I missed you so much." Izzy said and kissed the side of his head.

"I'm hungry." Izzy also said.

"Let's go get some food."

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Will you be home for Christmas mommy?"

"I will definitely be home. Hopefully Hollei will be too."

"When is Christmas again?" I asked Cam.

"14 days!"

"What do you want Santa to bring you?"

"I want a new bike and I want Hollei to come home."

"I want that too…Hollei to come home…not the bike." I said and Izzy giggled.


	20. Christmas

**This is the last chapter. Thank you for all the support and reviews. I would love it if you reviewed this chapter! The chapter is very corny. **

"Welcome home Hollei!" I said as Izzy walked through the door with her. She was now 2 weeks old and like we had hoped was home before Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and Cam was really excited that Santa was coming.

"Can I hold her?" Cam asked but I shook my head.

"She's asleep right now. When she wakes up you can."

"Fine. I'm gonna go play in my room."

"I'll come play with you in a few minutes." He ran off and Izzy was rocking Hollei.  
"I'm so glad she's home." She whispered and I nodded.

"I'm going to head home now but call me if you need me. Kalynn is in her crib." My mom said as she kissed us goodbye.

"I'm so tired." Izzy whined.

"Go put Hollei down in her nursery and go take a nap. I'll hold the fort down." I said and she walked away. I ran up to Cam's room so I could play with him. I'd been ignoring him a bit since Hollei was born. I couldn't help it. I spent most of my time at the hospital.

"Hey buddy, can I play with you?"

"Yeah but does Kalynn or Hollei have to be here?"

"They're sleeping right now. Why? Do you not like them?"

"I like them but….I miss just spending time with you. We used to eat pizza a lot."

"How about I order a pizza tonight for dinner?" he gave a small nod but didn't smile.

"I'm really sorry that I haven't been around for a while but I have to take care of your siblings. I'll spend more time with you I promise. I love you buddy."

"I love you too." He smiled and handed me a toy truck.

"Are you excited for Santa to come?"

"I really hope I get my bike! I've been a really good boy."

"I know you have. I'm sure Santa will get you everything you wanted." I told him and he was smiling from ear to ear. A small cry made me turn towards the door.

"I have to go get Hollei but I'll be right back. Can she come and play?" I asked.

"I guess that would be fine." I went and got her and brought her carrier in the room with me. I laid her down in there and continued playing with Cam.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXX**

"How're you feeling?" I asked Izzy later that night.

"I'm a bit tired. Running around taking care of 2 babies… I can't even remember where I put your Christmas gifts." She mumbled as she laid face down on the bed.

"That's fine. You gave me Hollei, that's all I need."

"Thank God Christmas is tomorrow."

"Cam is beyond excited."

"The bike is in the garage, just bring it in in the middle of the night." She said as I got into bed and snuggled up against her.

"I got you two small presents."

"What are they?" she asked.

"Well, the first gift is in your top draw." She rolled over and giggled when she saw what it was.

"A box of condoms. Wow, Kendall, how generous." She laughed and I nodded.

"My other gift is…uh…after a long time thinking and talking to my agent, I've decided to retire from hockey."

"Are you serious? You mean you won't have to travel anymore?"

"That's true. I can spend more time with you and our kids and we can go on vacation. I have enough money to sustain us a bit and I am applying for a job at the local high school. I'm also doing private lessons."

"Are you sure this is what you wanted to do?"

"My family means more to me than my hockey team."

"I love you." She said as she kissed me and the smile on her face made me happy.

"You want your gifts now?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"I think I know where they are." She got out of bed and dug through her draw.

"Here!" she smiled and handed me an envelope. I opened it and read through the contents.

"You….you want to adopt Kalynn."

"She is my daughter." She gave a small smile and I nodded.

"So all we have to do is sign these papers and then you'll be her mom?"

"Yeah, we have to sign it in front of our lawyers but other than that…. She can be mine when I sign."

"I'm so happy right now. I have everything I've ever wanted."

"Me too." She whispered as she kissed me. I looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight. It was officially Christmas.

"Merry Christmas baby."

Merry Christmas Kendall."

**XxXxXXxXxXx**

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Cam was yelling as he hopped on our bed.

"Calm down bud, don't wake up your sisters." I mumbled.

"Come on! I want to see if Santa left me a bike!"

"Come on Kendall. He's relentless on Christmas." The three of us went downstairs and started opening up some small gifts. My daughters were still upstairs sleeping.

"Did Santa not bring me a bike?" he asked with a pout.

"I think he might have. Why don't you go check the den?" I suggested and he went running. I heard him scream and I knew he had found it. Kalynn and Hollei started to cry and Izzy groaned.

"I'll grab them." Izzy said as she went to bring them in. Cam came in and jumped in my lap.

"Thanks for the gifts daddy. You and Santa did good." He said.

"No problem. You were a very good boy this year. Santa told me himself."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he said that you were one of the best kids this year."

"That's so cool." He said in amazement. Izzy came in with Hollei and Kalynn. She put Kalynn in her bouncer and she was holding Hollei.

"I got you a gift mommy and daddy!" Cam said and went to grab a small box.

"I made this in school."

"This is so awesome little man! Let's show daddy." I grabbed it and I gave a small chuckle.

"Cam's Rule for his Family." I read out loud.

"It's like a rule book like you and mommy had when you were younger." Cam spent some time playing with his toys and Izzy was feeding the girls as I read the book.

"Izzy, listen to this one."

"Always say I love you and always order pizza for dinner." I read.

"Well we always do the first one." She gave a small smile and I nodded.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Izzy. You didn't have to talk to me at the grocery store."

"I know but you deserved to know."

"I'm glad I do. You gave me everything I've ever wanted."

"We definitely fulfilled everything in our rule book." She said and blew me a kiss.

"Yeah…yeah we did." I replied as I remembered the last rule in our book.

_#176: Be a happy family_

**Corny. Please review!**


End file.
